Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter?
by jenl821
Summary: Claire McClain is a normal teenager. She adores reading Harry Potter books. One day she finds a mysterious book that transports her to a place she never dreamed actually existed and she meets...Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  Hello everyone!  I know I have two other stories, not yet finished, but this story idea came to me and I had to write it!  My one story, Instincts, is on Hiatus right now.  I don't really know where I want to go with that story, but I will figure it out later.  The next chapter for Trying Times will be out in a couple of days.  It is almost completed, I just had a little bit of writer's block, plus this story that I had to get down, so don't worry, I have not abandoned it!  So, I hope everyone likes this new story and make sure to READ/REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing related to Harry Potter!**

**Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter?******

****

Chapter One: Reality?

****

****

_"There is no shame in what you are feeling Harry," said Dumbledore's voice.  "On the contrary…the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."_

_Harry felt the white-hot anger lick his insides, blazing in the terrible emptiness, filling him with the desire to hurt Dumbledore for his calmness and empty words._

_"My greatest strength, is it?"  said Harry, his voice shaking as he stared out at the Quidditch stadium, no longer seeing it.  "You haven't got a clue…you don't know…"_

_"What don't I know?"  asked Dumbledore calmly._

_It was too much, Harry turned around shaking with anger._

_"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"_

_"Harry suffering like this proves you are still a man!  This pain is part of being human-"_

_"THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN!"_

A tear rolled down Claire's cheek and splashed onto the hardback book.  She washed it away and wiped it from her eye.  She was finishing the last bit of the book she had already read three times that summer.  

She finished the book, shut it, and hugged it closely to her chest, while a few tears escaped.  She always got like this when she read Harry Potter books.

"J.K. Rowling is a genius; I just hope one day I can be a writer like her!"  Claire said as she replaced the book back on the bookshelf next to the other four Harry Potter books in her collection of fiction pieces.

Claire was an avid reader with aspirations of becoming a writer.  She always dreamed of writing her own novel and it becoming a bestseller.  Her favorite character was definitely Harry Potter.  She admired and had grown to love the wizard boy and all the other characters within the Harry Potter series.

She dreamed that one day she could have adventures like the ones she read in her books.  "But that's fiction, meaning, it is fake and won't happen!"  Clair said to herself as she threw herself upon her bed.

Tomorrow was the first day to start her new job at the library for the summer.  School was let out a month ago and she had another month and a half for vacation before she began her senior year of high school, so her mom thought it would be best if she got a job.  Claire protested at first, but figured it would be good for her in the end.  "At least I won't have to stay cooped up in this house for the whole summer!"

Claire didn't have that many friends, she mostly kept to herself.  She liked it like that, but sometimes she wished she wasn't so shy all the time.  She had never had a boyfriend in her life and she was eighteen years old.  She was lonely, she would admit that, but what could she do?  Guys never even gave her a second look.  So she stuffed herself into her books and continued to dream for the romance, love, and adventure that she read in so many of her books.

That is why she admired Harry Potter books so much.  They were full of wonderful stories.  She had to admit, that she wrote a few fanfiction stories herself, changing the world to fit the way she would want it, not like there was anything wrong with how J.K. Rowling wrote her stories, it's just that she wrote a few things that she would change, such as making Harry and Hermione come together.  She saw herself so much like Hermione and she pictured herself as her when she read the books, along with Harry on one of their crazy escapades, the smartest witch in Hogwarts.  She dreamed so much, that reality almost seemed fake to her, but she didn't mind.  She like living in her fantasy world.

She got up from her bed, walked to her computer and logged on to Portkey, her favorite site for Harry and Hermione stories.  She began to indulge herself into a story when there was a slight knock on her door.

"Come in," Claire said as she continued to read.

The door opened slowly and her mom walked in.

"Honey, what are you doing?"  her mom said taking a seat down on her bed.

"Just reading,"  Claire answered swiveling in the chair to face her mom.

"You and those stories,"  Claire's mom said as she shook her head giving her a smile.

"Well, I love them, what can I say?"  Claire answered.

"Well, I came to tell you not to forget you have to be at the library at nine tomorrow,"  Claire's mom said.

"I know, I know, Mom,"  Claire said rolling her eyes.  Sometimes she felt like her parents didn't think she was responsible at all.  "You don't have to keep telling me!"

"Well, I don't want you staying up late reading those stories tonight, you need your rest!"  Claire's mom said getting up from the bed and making her way to the door.

"I know Mom!"  Claire said turning back to her story.

Her mom walked out of the door, but before she left she turned around and said, "Oh, Tyler called and he wants you to call him back,"

"Ok, thanks mom," Claire said.

Claire's mind wondered to her best friend and partner in crime, Tyler Smith.  They were both pretty close.  Tyler moved beside Claire when he was twelve and they had been friends ever since.  He was crazy and outgoing, almost opposite of Claire, but they got along really well.

Claire grabbed her phone and was about to dial Tyler's number when she decided she would just walk over and see him.

She threw on her sandals and got up from her desk.  She walked over to the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror.  She had her long, brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.  She had on a white tank top and jean shorts.  She didn't take much care of her appearance.  She didn't bother putting on make-up, it was just Tyler anyway.  She stared at her reflection for one more second and ran out the door.  

She yelled to her mom that she was running over to Tyler's and then she walked through her backyard and opened the gate that separated their two houses.  She walked up the driveway and went to the front door.  She knocked rather loudly and waited till a young, blond girl opened the door.

"Hey Claire!"  the young girl exclaimed as she made room to let Claire in.

"Hey Tracy, I came to see Tyler," Claire said as she walked into the beautiful home.  She always admired Tyler's home.  It was huge, with four bedrooms, and three baths.  The inside had wonderful wood floors, beautiful art statues.  Their house was more of the house where you can't touch anything in, unlike hers.  

Even though she was an only child, her house wasn't all that big.  Just big enough for her and her parents, they didn't make that much money.  Her mom was a housewife and her dad owned his own garage, but it was still her home, and she loved it just as well.

Tyler's parents were both accountants, so they made a decent living.

"Figured, you two are always together!"  Tracy said giving Claire a tad smirk.

"Ok Tracy, what do you have to say?"  Claire asked knowing the little fourteen year old had something on her mind.  Since she was an only child, she often thought of Tracy as a younger sister.

"Well, I just want to know when you two are finally going to get together?"  Tracy asked with a smile on her face.

"Tracy," Claire began but was interrupted by a voice coming from upstairs.

"You know, spaz, that we are just friends, you do know the meaning of that don't you?"  Tyler asked his sister as he bounded down the stairs and stopped directly in front of Claire.

"Well, I don't know with you two!"  Tracy said as she turned to leave the room.

"Shut it!"  Tyler said to his retreating sister.

"Hey, mom said you called, so I figured I would just come over," Claire said after she saw that Tyler was done with his little sister.

"Oh, yeah, well I was just wondering if you wanted to go up to Tommy Johnson's party today," Tyler said with a smirk.

"Oh, Tyler, you know how I hate parties!" Claire said as she turned her face from his and stared at the ground.

"Please, come on Claire, it'll be fun!"  Tyler said with a pleading look.

"I have to get up early for work tomorrow, and I just have so much to do," Claire said.  She really didn't want to go to a party; they were just not her thing.

"Like what?"  Tyler asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um, stuff!"  Claire said.  She still looked at the floor, not wanting to look at his face.

"Sure, Claire, live a little.  You never want to do anything!"  Tyler said.  His voice was almost begging now.

Claire continued to stare at the floor when she felt Tyler's finger on her chin raising her eyes to meet his.  They were a bright green and she was mesmerized by them.  This is why she didn't want to look in his eyes, because his pouting face and pleading eyes would cause her to do anything.  She stared for a second and he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Please!" he said one more time while still looking at her with his hand on her face.

She rolled her eyes a little and said, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"  Tyler asked innocently.

"You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that!"  Claire said.

"Great, so how about I come pick you up at eight and then we will head out and we don't have to stay long, but you might have fun!"  Tyler said.

"Ok, but I am not dressing up for this!"  Claire said as she turned around to head out the door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Tyler said to her as she walked out the door. 

Claire gave a wave over her head as she headed to the gate and into her own backyard.  She walked back to her room, shut the door, and leaned against it.   "What have I got myself into?"  Claire said as she hit her head against the door.

She read the clock on her nightstand, it said, 5:45.  She decided to sit down and read more of her stories while trying to pass the time.

Suddenly after reading for what seemed like minutes, two hours had passed, and it was now 7:45.  She got up, and walked to her closet.  She picked out a long pair of jeans that flared out at the bottom, her favorite pair of sketcher boots, and pulled on a pink baby tee.  She did nothing with her hair and applied a little lip gloss to her lips and some eyeshadow on her eyes.  She brushed her teeth and it was exactly eight when she ran downstairs.  

She had told her parents earlier she would be going out, and her mom was a little reluctant about it with her new job tomorrow, but Claire promised she wouldn't be home late and her mother relented.

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring.  She got to the door and ripped it open.  The image before her made her stop in her tracks.

Tyler stood with his brown hair gelled and spiked up.  He had on a forest green shirt that illuminated his stunning eyes even more.  She could see his toned arms, probably from all those days at gym.  It made her wonder what he looked like under that shirt.  He wore kakhi pants and brown timberland boots.  His face was defined more then Claire had noticed before.  She thought it was because he never wore his hair up, it was always just lying all over his face.  He had his hands dug into his pockets and he gave a half grin when Claire's head finally came back up and reached his face.  _Damn, he looks good!!  Claire, what are you thinking?  He is your best friend, stop thinking these things!!!_

"So, do you think I look ok?"  Tyler asked.

"Tyler..you look…I mean….God,  now I am going to look so stupid.  Look at me, I look like a bum off the street and you look, well…you look good!"  Claire admitted.  She could feel her cheeks burning red, but she tried her best to hide it.

"Thanks, and you look fine.  Don't worry about it, I told you I don't care, so why should you?"  Tyler said.

"Tyler, why didn't you say that you were dressing up, then I would have made myself a little bit more presentable,"  Claire said.  She couldn't believe how dumb she probably looked right now.

"Claire, I'm serious.  Who cares?  Let's just go and have fun, shall we?"  Tyler said as he raised his arm for her to loop her arm through.

She did so and smiled at him.  "Ok, I guess you're right.  Let's go!"  Claire said.

They got into Tyler's Jeep Cherokee and they headed down the road.  They didn't have any trouble finding the house; it was the only one with a hundred cars on the grass and street, crazy drunk people running around the yard, and music that could be heard a mile away.

As Claire got out of the car, she felt butterflies in her stomach.  She hated this.  All the popular people would be here from her school.  She didn't care for them much.  She dreaded having to walk in there, but she told Tyler she would and being such a good friend she wasn't going to back out now.

She walked around the car and came into stride with Tyler.  They walked up to the front door and walked in.  All around Claire wasn't sure what she saw, but one thing was clear, they were all drunk!  They were all going to get drunk, this is a party, college party, mind you, and that is what they did.  Claire figured that Tyler would probably drink, knowing she wouldn't and could be the designated driver.

"See, this isn't so bad," Tyler said as he slung his arm over her shoulders.  She barely came up to his shoulder, but she didn't care.  She was always smaller then most people, which she liked because she could just disappear if she wanted and not too many would notice.

She looked up at Tyler and gave him a why-the-hell-did-I-listen-to-you-and-come-to-this-party-for look and he gave a quiet chuckle.

"Don't worry, I owe ya one!"  he said, slapping his hand on her back and made his way into the party.

"You own me big!"  Claire yelled back to him.

Claire watched as Tyler made his way over to some of his guy friends from school.  She knew them, but they didn't really talk much.  Tyler was either with her, or them, never together at the same time.  She always wondered why he never asked her to go with them, probably because she wouldn't have gone anyway.  

She watched as he started to laugh at a joke one of his friends made and she started to wish she had some "girl friends" to hang out with.  She really had no one other then Tyler, it's not like she was complaining, but it would be nice to have a few other people in her life.  She hated having to depend on Tyler to do anything.  

As she continued to look, Tyler, looked back and gave her a lopsided grin.  Her heart gave a sudden leap.  She smiled back and waved, and he turned back to his conversation.  _Why did my heart flutter when he looked at me?  Maybe just because, God, I don't know!  I am so confused!_

She stood around for about thirty minutes when she felt like she didn't want to be here anymore.  She hadn't moved or talked to anyone other than Tyler since she arrived, and no one made a motion to try and talk to her.

She walked over to Tyler and tapped him on his shoulder.  He turned around to face her and he leaned in so he could hear what she was going to say.

Claire leaned up and said in his ear, "Tyler, can we go?  This place is making me feel uncomfortable!"

Tyler turned his face to her and shook his head no.  "Claire, just a little bit longer please, and then we will go.  Why don't you just loosen up a little bit?  I mean, you never want to have fun!"

Claire took this as an insult.  "I do want to have fun, and I do have fun, it's just that I don't like to have fun here, at these types of places!"  Claire was pointing around the room and her eyes caught the sight of a half naked guy dancing on a table top with a colander on his head and close pins stuck to his ears.  _Idiots!  _"See," she said pointing to the guy on the table.

"Claire, I am not leaving now, you can leave if you want, but you will have to walk home!"  Tyler said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

Claire started to get angry, but didn't feel like arguing.  She turned back to him and said, "Fine, when you are ready to go I will be sitting over there!"  she pointed to the couch in the corner.

Tyler nodded and turned back to his friends.

She realized that she was still staring in Tyler's direction so she decided to move away for a little bit.  She moved to the other side of the room and sat down on the vacant couch.  She could still see Tyler from where she was.

She looked over at him one more time, but this time he wasn't with his friends, he was with a skinny, black haired girl.  She was lightly touching him on his arm and giggling.  Claire felt sick.  She didn't want that girl near Tyler.  _Now, I am jealous!  What is wrong with me?  You like your best friend, that's what!  No, I do not!  We are just friends.  Sure, keep telling yourself that!_

_Why did he act like that?  Why does everyone always have to say something about how I like to spend my time?  So I like to read rather than party, what's so wrong with that?  I mean, everyone has there own opinions and I have mine.  This party is lame, I don't want to be here, but I have no choice because my ride won't leave!_  Claire huffed and folded her arms across her chest and leaned back into the couch.  She was still looking in Tyler's direction.

Claire tried to subside her thoughts as she continued to watch the pair.  She was all over him and he looked like he was enjoying it.  God, how she wanted to leave, get out of here.  I _should have never of come!  For some reason she could feel tears sting the inside of her eyes, but she kept them at bay.  She was so intent on watching Tyler she didn't realize that someone had sat down beside her._

"And who might you be?"  a voice asked her.  Startled, Claire turned to see a boy sitting beside her.  He had blond hair and baby blue eyes, and looked well built.  He had on a wife beater with jean shorts.  He had a beer in his hand, but he didn't look drunk.  She thought he looked rather handsome.  She immediately felt uncomfortable.  She hated this part about herself, why couldn't she just talk to him like a regular person.

"I'm Claire," Claire replied hesitantly.

"Well Claire, I am Rob, nice to meet you," Rob replied politely.  _Well he seems nice enough._

"You too," Claire said eyeing the floor.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing over here all alone?"  Rob asked while he took another sip of his drink.

"Oh, I just came here with a friend.  I don't like these things too much," Claire said still not meeting his gaze.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really either," Rob said leaning in to her ear.

Claire turned to him and smiled.  _He seems like a really good guy, someone to talk to_.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Rob asked.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't drink," Claire answered.  She felt stupid now for admitting that.  He _will probably think I am such a dork.  Wait Claire, you are a dork!_

"Really?  Well, that's a change.  Don't really hear too many people like you these days!"  Rob answered.

Claire could only nod.  She was surprised he didn't make some rude comment like any other boy would.  _Maybe he isn't like other boys!_

"Well, it is kinda loud in here. Do you wanna go upstairs and talk?"  Rob asked as he sat upself up on the edge of the couch.

"Well, I don't know,"  Claire said.  She didn't know if she could trust this guy.  She heard about all this and she was smart to know not to get herself in that position.  _But he seems nice, and it is too loud to really talk in here.  I can handle myself._

"Oh, come on, I just wanna talk, I swear!"  Rob said as he got up from the couch, extending his hand to Claire.

She looked at it reluctantly, and then she turned and caught sight of Tyler.  He was dancing with that same girl, looking like he was having a good time.  Claire started to get jealous again.  Her heart pumped faster and then she heard Tyler's voice inside her head, "Claire, just live a little.  Let's go have fun!"  _Yeah, why can't I have fun once and awhile?  Why should I sit here getting jealous over __Tyler__ when I could go and have a nice conversation with Rob?_

She then took his hand and he pulled her up.  She walked behind him, her hand still entwined in his.  He began to walk up the stairs and she chanced one more look at Tyler.  This time she caught his stare and he wasn't smiling.  He had some kind of look on his face, and she didn't exactly know what it meant.  She usually could tell just what he was thinking, but right now she couldn't.  He had stopped dancing and just stayed staring at her.  Claire couldn't even make herself smile, and she didn't know why.  She held his eyes until the view was blocked by the wall.  

_Why was __Tyler__ looking at me like that?  Maybe he was shocked I actually have a guy wanting to pay attention to me!  Yeah, that's it.  He probably didn't think it would happen._

She followed Rob into one of the upstairs bedrooms.  It was a simple room with a queen bed in the middle, dresser and nightstand, and a small lamp and clock radio sat upon it.   Rob held the door open for her and she walked into it.  Rob seemed to linger at the door a little longer, but Claire didn't think anything of it.

They both sat down on the bed and Rob turned to face her again.  "So, now that we have some privacy, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, do you go to school?"  Claire asked trying to strike up conversation.

"Yeah, I go to the UNCC, so not to far from here," Rob answered.  But this time when Claire looked at him his eyes seemed to show something other than kindness, it was more of desire.  She held her reserve and continued the conversation.

"That's a good school.  What year are you?"  Claire said shifting herself on the bed a little away from Rob; he was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

"Well, I will be a senior," Rob answered in a nonchalantly.  He moved a little closer to her and she didn't know what to do.  _Maybe he just likes closeness, yeah right he wants more from you then just to talk.  She immediately took in her surroundings and realized that something was wrong._

She backed away from Rob and he smiled at her.  He immediately leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head away.  _I have to get out of here now!_

She was about to get up from the bed when angry hands gripped her arms.  

"What are you doing, Rob?  Let me go!"  Claire said angrily as she tried to pull her arms free.

"Oh, you know you want it!"  Rob sneered as he tried to push Claire down onto the bed moving his head closer to hers.

"Rob, get off me now! I will scream, I swear it!"  Claire said.  She was struggling to get her arms free and he had now successfully pushed her back on the bed and had her straddled.

"Go ahead and scream bitch, no one will hear you!"  Rob said as he slapped Claire hard across the cheek.

"HELP ME!  SOMEONE!"  Claire screamed, but she heard no one coming, no sound of a rescue, but she had to keep trying.

She kicked her legs and tried to move her arms.  He grabbed them tightly and with his other hand he took one of the pillows, shook out the pillow, and wrapped the pillow case around her arms and to the bars on the headboard.  He tied them tightly.

Claire continued to move, but now every time she moved her arms the headboard slammed against the wall.  _Great, now people are just going to think we are doing it!  Someone help me please!_

"HELP!"  she attempted to scream again, but for some reason she knew it was no use.

"See, I told you no one would come.  Now, just enjoy this and it will be over before you know it!"  Rob said while he licked her face with his disgusting tongue.  His touch burned her where he had hit her earlier.  She knew there was going to be a bruise there later.  She felt her eyes well up with tears, but this time she couldn't hold them back.  They flowed down her cheeks and onto the bed that was now going to be where she lost her innocence, to this asshole.  _No, I won't let that happen, someone has to hear me!_

"HELP ME PLEASE!"  Claire screamed with all her might.  Rob began undoing while he used his other hand to rip her shirt, exposing her bra covered breast.

She felt this was it, _I did all I could._  She was about to stop struggling when she suddenly heard a loud knock on the door.

Rob immediately shot his head to the door and Claire took this opportunity to scream, "HELP ME PLEASE, HE IS HURTING ME, HELP…" she was suddenly silenced by a fist connecting with her cheek.  The pain was incredible, but she hoped whoever was out there would try and get in.

"Shut up!"  Rob seethed through his teeth as he remained still.

"CLAIRE!"  she heard the familiar voice of Tyler from the other side of the door.  A sudden rush of relief filled her insides and even though her jaw was killing her, she gained enough strength to shout, "TYLER! HELP ME!"

"CLAIRE!" Tyler screamed and she saw the door handle rattling.  "Claire the door is locked! I am going to go get something to open it!"

"HURRY!"  she managed to scream before Rob slapped his palm down on her mouth.

"Oh, he won't get in here before I get finished with you!" Rob said as he got his pants undone and was about to work on hers when a huge blow came to the door.  Rob hurried his efforts and Claire stared at the door, knowing that Tyler was going to get in.  _Hurry __Tyler__, Hurry!_

Claire watched the door intently, trying not to focus on what Rob was doing.  She began to try and struggle, to hasten his attempts at getting her pants free.  He had the top button done and was about to unzip her when the door burst open and Tyler stood in the doorway, an angry glare etched upon his face.

Claire struggled again as Rob turned his full attention to Tyler.  Tyler immediately ran over and rammed Rob down on the floor where they began to fight.

Claire could hear the angry blows being thrown, but she couldn't move, her hands were still bound to the headboard.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER, YOU BASTARD!"  Claire heard Tyler shout from the floor.

Claire wanted to scream, shout, anything, but she found her throat constricted, as all she could do was listen to the muffled sounds of swear words and sickening smacks and cracks.  _Please let __Tyler__ be ok, Please let __Tyler__ be ok!_

Just then Tyler pulled himself from the floor and made his way over to Claire.  He looked down on her with sad eyes as he began to untie her hands.  When Claire was free she sat up, and she immediately tried to cover herself up.  She knew she looked a mess, but she didn't care right now.  She was free, nothing had happened, close, but it still didn't happen.

Tyler saw her try to cover up and he pulled off his green shirt and handed it to her.  He had a white shirt on underneath.  Claire accepted and wrapped it around her shoulders slipping into it and hugging it tightly across her chest.

Just then Tyler leaned in and wrapped Claire in a tight embrace.  She couldn't hold back the wave of sobs that escaped her mouth as she cried into Tyler's chest.

"Claire, oh god, Claire, I am so sorry!"  Tyler said as he stroked her hair lovingly.  "You're ok now; no one is going to hurt you again."

Claire was comforted by Tyler's kind words and she found herself stopping the tears and she looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you," she managed to say, even though it was barely audible.  Tyler nodded his head and he wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulders and helped her to stand.

"Let's get you home," Tyler said as he led Claire out of the room.  She looked back to see Rob sprawled on the floor, bloodied and beaten.  Tyler did that for her.  He was so angry about what had happened. He helped her, he protected her and she felt safe in his arms.

He helped her into the passenger side of his jeep and he walked around to get in the driver seat.  When he got in he didn't start the engine, rather he turned to face Claire.  She couldn't gain the confidence to look into his eyes.  She was too embarrassed over the situation that had just occurred, so she managed to find the glove box appealing.

"Claire, I am so sorry.  I should have left when you asked me too and none of this would have happened," Tyler admitted.

_Oh, he blames himself! No, it isn't his fault!  Well tell him!_  She shot her head up and met his eyes.   She could see the guilt within them and she placed her hand on his.  "Tyler, don't you dare blame yourself.  If this is anyone's fault it is mine for trusting that idiot enough to go into that room with him.  God, I am so stupid, I should have known!  No guy would ever want to be alone with me unless it was to do what he tried to do," Claire admitted.  Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she tried to suppress them before she completely broke down again.

She suddenly felt Tyler's hand on her cheek and he was brushing away the tears.  "Claire, this is none of your fault.  And of course guys want to be with you.  They would be stupid not to, your funny, sweet, smart and beautiful.  Any guy would be lucky to have you…"  Claire turned to face Tyler as she relished in his kind words and soft touch.  "There are just animals out there like him that like to try and take advantage of that!"

Suddenly the thought occurred to Claire and she had to ask.  "Tyler, how did you know to come look for me?"

"I don't know, it was like a feeling.  Something told me I had to come and find you.  I can't really explain it, I guess just a gut feeling," Tyler answered.  He moved his hand from her cheek and grabbed her hand in his.  "Claire, did he, I mean, did he…"

Claire knew what he was talking about.  "No, he didn't get that far, thanks to you,"  Claire gave him a reassuring smile.  "but, he almost did.  He hit me a couple times pretty good in the face."  She immediately brought her free hand up to rub her soar jaw.  She didn't even feel the pain till now, and her face was throbbing.

"Oh, God, Claire, that bastard!"  Tyler seethed with anger.  She gave his hand a squeeze so he would calm down.

"Don't worry, it will go away in a couple of days," Claire answered.

Tyler rubbed his hand against her cheek and the forming black eye.  She gave him a smile and he started the car.  "You need some rest,"

When they arrived back home, Tyler walked Claire up to the door.  They stood on her back door step and she turned to look at him.  She noticed that she still had the shirt and she looked down at it.  He must have saw this motion because he whispered, "Keep it,"

She smiled at him.  Realization dawned on her that moment and dread filled her body, she turned her widened eyes to Tyler and said, "How am I going to tell my parents?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her and said quietly, "Don't worry, I will help you,"  She smiled once again.  "Now, go inside and get some rest.  I will be over to see you tomorrow and we can tell your parents together about what happened,"

She had her hand on the doorknob and was about to walk in when she turned around and did something she never did before, kissed him on the cheek.  "Thank you Tyler, you saved my life tonight,"

"Goodnight Claire, and sweet dreams," Tyler said before turning and walking to the gate.  

Claire watched him for a moment before saying quietly, "Goodnight Tyler."

**_Two months later…_**

Claire had now been able to get over what happened.  Tyler did come over the next day and helped her tell her parents the ordeal.  They filed charges, now they are waiting to hear back from the court.

Claire and Tyler had become closer than ever since that night.  It was like Tyler practically dropped all his other friends for her.  Claire couldn't complain.  Her job at the library was going pretty well and Tyler came by often to bring her lunch, or just to chat.  He did this pretty much every day of the summer, but now that school had started, Claire usually worked after school and on the weekends, so Tyler came by as often as he could.

She was in the back of the library on this lovely Thursday afternoon stocking new books that had arrived.  She was about to get off in an hour.  Tyler was meeting her here, and then they were going to go out for pizza and a movie.

Claire's thoughts were consumed by Tyler.  She knew now that she definitely had feelings for her long time best friend, but she didn't know about him.  They were definitely closer, but he had made no notion or indication that he wanted to further their relationship.  They were still best friends, and Claire thought that was how it would always be.

She finished loading the books and walked back up to the counter when suddenly someone came up and covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?"  the voice said.

Claire knew instantly who it was, but she wanted to play with him for a minute.  "Hmm, could it be my dashing knight in shining armor here to rescue me and whisk me away to his faraway castle to spend eternity as his beloved princess?"

"That's me!"  Tyler said as she spun around to meet his charming smile.

"Haha, you!"  Claire said as she playfully punched him on his shoulder.

"You read way too many books!"  Tyler said grinning.  He walked over to the counter and walked behind it.  "I bet if I look underneath this cabinet where you keep your stuff, there will be a Harry Potter book laying there, am I correct?"

Claire smiled as Tyler reached down and withdrew Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"What can I say?  I love the books!"  Claire laughed as she took the book from him.  He smiled and walked back around.  He was about to say something else when the head librarian called to her.

"Claire, can you go to the back room and put this cart away?"

"Sure," Claire answered as she walked over to the cart and began wielding it to the back room.  Tyler was still at her side.

"You can wait up there if you want.  I'll be right back," Claire said to him.

"Well, just thought I would come back here with you," Tyler answered.  She gave him a confused look before continuing the trip.  _He is up the something!_

"Let me see push that thing," Tyler said with a mischievous grin.  

"Oh, no, I don't think so what…" she tried to say before Tyler had taken control of the cart.  He gave himself a running start before leaping on the cart and flying into the back room.  He hit the wall with a loud smack that sent him tumbling to the floor.

Claire rushed in to see him lying on the floor and walked over to him.  Hands on her hips she gave him a little smile before saying, "Serves you right Mr. Smith!"  He moaned a little before he pulled himself off the floor.

Claire looked over at the cart and noticed that Tyler's impact had caused a few brick to come loose.

"See Tyler, look what you did!"  Claire said as she marched over to the wall.  Moving the cart out of the way, she turned to Tyler.  "Hold this," she said as she thrust her Harry Potter book in his hands.  She moved to pick up the bricks, when she saw something in the back of the slot that the brick had been in.  She pulled it out and eyed the cover.  It was covered in dust and she used her fingers to wipe it off.

"The Dark Arts: Sacred Text," Claire read, "What the hell is this?"

"Let me see," Tyler said as he reached down and grabbed the book.  Just then Claire felt a strong pull just above her navel and she landed on the ground, hard.  She moaned in pain and turned over to see Tyler doing the same thing.  She pulled herself up and then offered Tyler a hand.  He took it and pulled himself up.  She brushed the grass and dirt off of her clothes.

She looked around and knew that they were not in the library anymore.  Tyler, obviously reading her thoughts, said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore,"

Suddenly, she realized the people staring at them.  She looked again and noticed they were standing in a stadium.  People sat all along the outside.  She then took in the fact that there were different people all around them flying on brooms.  Claire rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing straight. 

Just then one wizard flew his broom down and landed directly in front of them.

"And who might you be and where did you come from?" the boy asked.

Claire then took in what the boy looked like.  He had raven black hair, and green eyes, _oh god no, please tell me I am dreaming, and there on his forehead was the unmistakable lightning bolt scar.  _Tell me I am dreaming_.  Realization hit Claire like a tidal wave and she finally muttered, "Harry Potter?" before falling into darkness._

**Hope everyone liked this story.  It is not only going to be told from Claire's point of view, but also Hermione's.  I will indicate when the change will take place.  Hope everyone enjoyed it and please REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  Ok, first off I want to apologize profusely for not getting this chapter out sooner.  I have been meaning to write it for a week now, but work has just been so hectic!  But, the next chapters will come a lot sooner I promise!  I updated my other story, Trying Times with Chapter Five.  I hope everyone likes it.  I don't know how long this story is going to be, right now I am just going to run with it and see where it takes me.  I am also working on another little short fic, kinda for Halloween.  It was just something I had in my head, so I thought I would write it.  That one is not going to be as long as my other two.  Alright now that that is done, I would now like to think each and all my reviewers!!  Y'all are what make me want to hurry and get the next chapter out!!!  So thanks again!  Last but not least a Happy Halloween to everyone!!!**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter! Got it!  Good!  He He!**

**Planes, Trains and Harry Potter?******

**Chapter Two**

            Hermione Granger sat with her feet propped up on the opposite side of the train compartment reading her new Potions book for the year.

She was already boarded on the Hogwarts Express, patiently waiting for her two best friends to arrive.  She had gotten there a little earlier this year and decided to go ahead and save a compartment.

As she continued to read, her thoughts trailed from the words and were clouded over by miscellaneous things.  She was made Head Girl along with Justin Finch Fletchley, who was head boy.  She had secretly hoped it would be Harry, and of course, maybe Ron, but that didn't happen.   She figured that Dumbledore thought Harry had too much on his shoulders right now to have to deal with Head Boy responsibilities, which of course, she completely agreed with.  Ron, well, he just wasn't cut out for Head Boy material.

She peered out the window and noticed everyone rushing around trying to board the train, tearful parents waving goodbye to their little ones that were starting their first year, and friends talking amiably about the upcoming year.  Life seemed, well, normal; at least for now anyway.  They hadn't heard anything about Voldemort, which was something good, yet something bad.  Hermione didn't want to have to be bothered by Voldemort, but she still knew he was out there and if he wasn't making his presence known, then he definitely was up to something.  Hermione shivered at the thought and tried to push it far away.  Luckily she didn't have to dwell on that thought for long because a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey there, Hermione!"  the voice called out.

Hermione turned to see Neville Longbottom standing in the compartment door.  He was still his clumsy old self, but that didn't bother Hermione at all.  She actually had grown quite fond of Neville, as a friend only, of course.

"Hey Neville, how was your summer?"  Hermione answered as she turned her attention from the book to Neville, but keeping it perched on her lap.

"Well, it was ok.  How about you?"  Neville said still standing up.  He was moving his feet around a little bit, and Hermione could tell he was nervous about something.

"Good, Neville," Hermione decided to ask.  "Is something wrong?"

Neville's cheeks turned bright red and he turned to Hermione and said, "Well I wanted to ask you if you have seen Ginny yet?  I have wanted to speak with her."

Hermione smiled, she always knew that Neville had a soft spot for Ginny and she thought they were rather cute together.

"Oh, Neville, no I haven't seen her yet.  Matter of fact, I haven't seen Ron or Harry either, which is strange because the train will be leaving in fifteen minutes.  I didn't think they would cut it this close," She was mostly talking to herself at the end, pondering on why Harry, Ron and Ginny hadn't arrived yet.

"Well, if you see her, tell her I need to talk to her," Neville said.

"Sure," Hermione replied.  They waved their goodbyes and Neville went on his way.

Curious as to why Harry and Ron weren't there yet, Hermione decided to get up and investigate.  She walked quickly down the aisle, trying to make her way through the frantic first years and babbling groups of older kids.  She reached the front of the train, but still no sign of them.

Hermione made her way back to her compartment and slipped inside.  She then noticed that her trunk was opened.  "That's odd; I know that it was closed when I left."

An odd feeling swept through Hermione's veins, but she didn't have time to contemplate it, as she suddenly heard the loud voice of the one and only, Ron Weasley.

"Thank God we didn't miss the train!  I was certain we would have if dad hadn't of installed that booster switch on the car!"  Ron admitted as he stepped into the compartment, followed by Harry, who was chuckling at his comment.

"Hermione!"  Ron said as he lunged forward and wrapped her in a bear tight hug.  He was so tall now; he towered over her 5'4 frame.  He must be at least 6'2 by now, Hermione thought.  

"Hey Ron," she said as she released herself from the hug and stared at him.  He hadn't changed that much over the summer, still had bright red hair and freckles galore on his face, but his shoulders were broader and his face took more of a shape now.  He looked more like a man.  _He will be drawing the ladies attentions this year, Hermione thought to herself.  Ron stepped back and let Harry pass by._

"Hey Hermoine," Harry said as he too wrapped her into a hug, but his was less forceful and more gentle.  "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Harry!"  She said while still embracing him.  For some reason, it was a little harder for her to let him go.  She did so reluctantly, when it seemed they had lingered in their hug a bit too long, and she stood back to take in the sight of him. 

He had grown a little, but still hadn't quite reached six foot yet.  His hair was a ravenous mess atop his head and his glasses still covered his eyes, but she could see the bright green gleam of them as clear as daylight.  They pierced through her like a suns rays and she almost felt like covering her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded.  Those eyes conveyed everything to her, and in them, even though his outside had clearly grown, she could see the quiet, shy, young boy that she knew he still harbored inside.  

"So what happened?"  Hermione said, finally breaking her stare from Harry and turning to Ron who had already lounged himself out on the bench.

"Well, it's a long story, but it involved the twins, me, Harry, the dursleys, and some good ol fashioned pranks…."  Ron began.

Finally arriving at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione ventured out of the carriages, laughing and reminiscing about old times, to make their way up to the castle for the last time.  Hermione knew that they too, were feeling the loss of knowing this was their last year at their "home".  

They made it into Great Hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table.  As the first years were sorted and everyone had sat down to begin the feast, Dumbledore stood.

"First I would like to welcome everyone back for another year here at Hogwarts.  Congratulations to all the new first years.  Now, as a reminder the Forbidden Forest is completely out of bounds and no one should go there under any circumstances.  Now, on another extremely important note, I want everyone to be very cautious this year.  As you all should know by now, Voldemort…" several gasps could be heard around the room as Dumbledore said his name so nonchalantly.  "-is still out there and just as much a threat as he has ever been.  It has been quiet lately, but that does not mean cause for celebration, it means everyone needs to be on their guard.  We have plenty of safety precautions already set up and myself and the staff are ready for whatever my come, but I would like everyone to make sure they travel with another companion; do not walk the halls alone.  Now, I am sure everyone is famished, so let's eat!"

They dug into the wonderful food, but Hermione couldn't help but think about Dumbledore's speech.  For some reason, she got the feeling that he knew something he wasn't letting on.  Harry had finally told them last year about the prophecy, but there was something else.  She didn't speak to Ron and Harry; they were engaged in excited Quidditch talk, so she was free to run these thoughts through her mind.

When they were finished, Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, and set off for her meeting with Professor McGonagall about her duties.

She reached the classroom and Justin was already there.

"Hey Justin," Hermione said as she took a seat beside him.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?"  Justin asked turning and smiling at her.

"Good.  So where is Professor McGonagall?"

"Sorry I'm late," Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the classroom.

"Ok, well your duties are fairly simple.  You are allowed to deduct points from a student's house for their misconduct.  I will need one of you to patrol each night, so you may rotate.  The prefects will also be patrolling, but they will go in an hour earlier then you.  You need to patrol till 12.  The teachers will also be around the school, so you have nothing to fear, I  just want to make sure that any students caught after curfew are caught.  Times are too dangerous for that stuff right now,"

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied.  The meeting lasted a few more minutes as McGonagall explained who the prefects were.

She left the room and headed back to the common room.  It was a little passed nine, and she wasn't tired, so she figured she would read a little bit of her book.  

She reached the fat lady and gave the password and stepped through the portrait hole.  Inside, the common room was completely deserted except for on person sitting on the couch facing the fire.  Hermione looked a little closer and realized it was Harry.  _What could he be doing sitting here all by himself, she thought to herself._

She walked over to the couch and said, "Harry?"

He jumped a little and turned to see who called his name.  He gave a smile and said, "Hey Hermione."

"I didn't mean to scare you,"  Hermione said as she took the seat beside him.  She looked over at him and she couldn't help but think he looked so cute sitting there.  For some time now, she had started to notice things about Harry.  She found herself over the summer thinking of him.  She was always excited when she received a letter from him, and she couldn't wait to come back to school so she could be around him again.  She always thought it was just her love for him as a best friend, but now she was starting to wonder if it was something more.  _But he will never see me that way, to him, I am just the best friend, she thought to herself._

"You didn't scare me, I was just thinking," Harry answered as he continued to stare into the fire.

_God, I wish I knew what he was thinking, it would make things so much easier_.  "Do you want to talk about it?"  Hermione asked timidly.  She didn't want Harry to think she was prying, she honestly wanted to help.

"I just can't stop thinking about Voldemort.  I know something is coming, I wish I just knew what!"  Harry admitted as he turned to face her.  She could see the confusion and thoughtfulness within his eyes.

"I know what you mean.  Something is coming," Hermione said, thinking the same thing as Harry, and then a thought hit her.  "Harry, you haven't had any nightmares or your scare hasn't been hurting lately, right?"  She hoped that he wasn't.  She couldn't stand the thought that he wouldn't tell her something that important.  He was always quick to tell her and Ron everything, but lately he seemed more distant.  _I hope he isn't hiding anything._

"No, not lately and that worries me.  Everything has been too normal lately, I mean, as if nothing has happened," Harry said as he moved himself to get a little bit more comfortable on the couch, turning his feet toward Hermione.

Hermione curled her feet under her and looked Harry in the face.  "It's weird isn't it, all we wanted was a normal year, and now it feels like we may get one, and look at us, we're still on edge, because normal for us isn't normal,"  The thought to Hermione made her start to laugh a little and Harry did too.  

"Yeah, that's so true!"  Harry said through his laughter.  Hermione loved his laugh and how his faced lit up when he smiled.  It made her feel all warm inside.

"Ok, well let's talk about something else.  So, did you have any proposals for marriage today?"  Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood.  

This made Harry laugh again and he said, "No, not today.  I saw Colin and he took my picture about a thousand times again and a few first years were whispering like always, but that's about it.  And what about you, had anyone asking you out lately?"

Hermione felt her cheeks go red and she shook her head no.  "Harry, you know as well as I do, that the last date I have been with was Viktor Krum in fourth year," Hermione looked down at her hands.  She didn't like discussing this and now she was mad at herself for starting this conversation.

"Oh come on Hermione, I am sure guys are throwing themselves at you," Harry said.

"Ha ha, I wish.  No one wants to date a plain old bookworm like me.  All I am good for is schoolwork,"  Hermione admitted still staring at her hands.  She hadn't changed all that much, her hair was still bushy, but she grew into her figure more.  She still didn't wear making, seeing there was no need to, and she wore baggy clothes under her robes.

She suddenly felt a hand on her own and she turned to see Harry sitting directly beside her.  "Hermione, why do you say things like that?  You have a lot of things to offer and any guy would be so lucky to have someone like you.  You're smart, funny, clever, pretty…"  Hermione couldn't help but start to feel the tears come to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.  _If any guy would want me, then how come you don't notice me?_

"Thanks Harry, for being the best friend anyone could ever have," Hermione said.  She leaned forward and gave him a hug.  She looked at him and he smiled his big smile at her.

"Well, I think it's time we go to bed, we have an early start tomorrow," Harry said as he helped Hermione up from the couch.  Hermione didn't want to let go of his hand, she loved the feel of it.

"Ok, goodnight Harry," Hermione said as she made her way to the staircase to go up to her room, which was a single because she was head girl.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said and he did something he never did before.  He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and shot upstairs to his dormitory.

Hermione opened her door and walked in with a daze.  She placed a finger on the spot where Harry's lips had just been.  _Harry kissed me, I can't believe it_.  She fell back on her bed, not even bothering to change.  Her head kept replaying the kiss in her mind.  _Ok, it's official, I have fallen for the boy who lived.  Hermione turned over and sighed to herself, _Oh boy!  Why me?_  And she fell fast asleep with the Harry's face mounted in her brain._

            The first week of school passed quickly for Hermione, and still nothing relatively important happened.  She took up her Head Girl duties on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, while Justin had Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.  Her classes were going smoothly and she was of course on top of her game.

It was Friday night, and she was out on patrol.  While she walked through the corridors, which were vacant, her mind clouded over with images of Harry.  Ever since she finally realized that she truly had fallen for Harry, she couldn't get her mind off of him.  Whenever he was close, she felt her cheeks redden and she blushed.  She found herself getting jealous when a girl would talk to Harry, but she tried not to let it show.  So far she was pretty sure that Harry had no idea about her feelings, otherwise he would show some sort of interest in her, but he hadn't.  He was still the same old Harry she knew from first year_.  I wish he would just notice me, what is it going to take?  No, he probably wants some pretty little popular girl, not someone like me._

She checked her watch, and it read 11:45pm.  _Alright, time to head back to get some rest_.  Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor tower, when she suddenly heard hushed voices coming from around the corner.  She walked slowly, trying to get an idea of who it was.  She wanted to catch them for being out of bed, and if they heard her approach, they would take off.

She crept around the corner, and saw the profile of someone standing in the shadows, obviously talking to someone.

"Yes, I put it in her trunk.  She has no idea that she has it."  The voice said.

"Good, now all we need to do is…" the second voice started to say, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing out of bed?" Hermione said walking over with her hands on her hips and a stern face.

The figure turned around and Hermione immediately recognized him, "Malfoy!"

"What do you want, mudblood?"  Malfoy sneered as he hid his hands behind his back.

"Twenty points from your house Malfoy for being out of bed, and another Twenty for using foul names, and to the Head girl at that!"  Hermione called back as she raised her wand and pointed it at him.

"Oh, is that supposed to scare me?"  Malfoy smirked as he walked closer to Hermione.

"Who else is here?  I heard you talking to someone else," Hermione said as she looked over Malfoy's shoulder for the other person.

"There is no one here, Granger; you must have been hearing things!"  Malfoy said as he stood in front of her.

"There was too someone else here, I heard you talking!"  Hermione said.  She watched as Malfoy's face turned into one of concern, then if faded quickly.

"Well you were mistaken.  I would watch your back, Granger.  You will get what's coming to you," Malfoy said as he turned and started to walk away from Hermione toward the dungeons.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"  Hermione stated in a rather loud tone.

Malfoy turned around and with a smirk on his face said, "Heed it as a warning!"  And then he was gone.

            The next morning, was the first Quidditch match of the season.  Harry was the captain and he had the team out early that Saturday morning for practice.

Hermione ate her breakfast in silence and retreated back tot eh common room to finish some of her homework before she left for the match.  Her mind kept wandering to the encounter with Malfoy.  Something was up.  She didn't bother telling Ron or Harry, she figured it wasn't of utter importance.  _Malfoy was just being Malfoy, or was he?_

Before she knew it, it was time for the match to begin.  She filled into the stands and took a seat beside Lavender.

"Hey Lavender," Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione," Lavender answered.

Hermione watched as the team's name were called out and the players flew out the field.  This first match was against Ravenclaw, so Hermione figured Gryffindor would probably win.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"  Lavender asked.

Hermione turned toward her to give her, her attention and nodded her head.

"Is Ron seeing anybody?"  Lavender said this as she looked down at her shoes.  Hermione could see a tinge of pink fill her cheeks and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"No, not that I know of, why?"  Hermione figured she already knew why, but asked anyway.

            "Well, do you think that Ron would want to go out with me?"  Lavender said still not meeting Hermione's gaze.

"Lavender, I think Ron would be ecstatic to go out with a beautiful girl such as yourself!"  Hermione exclaimed.  She watched as Lavender's face grew into a huge smile and she turned her face up to Hermione's.

Just then the crowd went wild and Hermione turned to see what she had missed.  Gryffindor scored.  She looked through all of the people flying and spotted Harry.  She could tell that he was in complete concentration trying to find the snitch.

Suddenly a bright light caught everyone's eyes.  Hermione turned to the right and her eyes went wide as saucers.  Two people, male and female, appeared out of no where.  Hermione shot up from her seat and made her way through the crowd and down the steps.  She watched as Harry flew down to them and suddenly the girl collapsed.  Hermione ran over to meet Harry who was kneeling over the girl.

"Harry what happened?"  Hermione asked.

"I don't know, she said my name, and then fainted," Harry said in confusion.

Hermione turned her attention to the boy, who was standing in front of her, but he wasn't looking at her, rather he was looking at the sky toward everyone flying on brooms.

"Are you ok?"  Hermione asked the boy.

He didn't turn his head, blink or anything.  He continued to stare upward as he raised his finger to point to one of the players, "There are people in the sky, on brooms," the boy choked out, still not blinking.

"Yeah, so?"  Hermione asked, not understanding what the problem was.

"They are up there and there are no strings holding them up, right?"  the boy asked again. 

Hermione was now confused.  She shook her head and said, "No, is there a problem?"

The boy finally turned to face Hermione and with his finger he poked her in the shoulder.  Hermione immediately scrunched her face and put her hands on her hips, "Why did you do that?"

"You're….You're…You're real!"  The boy exclaimed with wide eyes.  His mouth hung open slightly.

"Excuse me! Of course I am real!"  Hermione answered, getting annoyed at the moment.

Just then Hermione felt someone land beside her and she turned to see Ron standing there.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?  What happened to them?"  Ron asked as the pointed to the boy then the girl still on the ground.

            "We don't know, Ron," Harry answered.

The boy Hermione was talking to was staring at the three of them.

"Maybe he needs a glass of water," Harry answered.

"He bloody needs his head examined is what he needs, he looks as if he never seen wizards in his life!"  Ron said.

"Ron!"  Hermione scolded him for his comment.

Hermione took out her wand and muttered an incantation, suddenly a glass of water appeared in her hand.

"Here," Hermione said as she held the glass of water out for the boy.  She watched slowly as he looked from the glass of water, to her wand, then to Hermione and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Hermione shouted as she kneeled beside him.  "He's fainted too," She looked up to Harry and Ron who were standing there bewildered.

"Bring them to Madam Pomfrey, I think there are explanations in order here," Dumbledore exclaimed as he made his way over to the three of them.

Hermione levitated them and they made their way to the hospital wing.  Hermione was wondering what type of explanation Professor Dumbledore had for this one!

**Hope everyone liked this!  Sorry it took so long.  There will be more action sooner, I promise!  What does Dumbledore have to say?  Will Hermione ever admit her feelings for Harry and will Lavender get a date with Ron?  All those questions will be answered sooner or later, I promise!!!**

**Make sure to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, first off I would like to clarify a few things for anyone reading this on Fanfiction.net.  This will definitely be a Harry/Hermione story!  I am sorry to everyone who does not think they belong together, because they do.  I do not like the thought of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione or anything like that.  I don't mind any other characters being together, just as long as Harry and Hermione end up together.  That is the way it should be!  So if you hate the Harry/Hermione ship, then you will not like this story!**

**            Next, I want to think all my reviewers!  I have gotten quite a response on this story, more so than my other ones on both portkey and fanfiction.  I didn't think anyone would want to read a story such as this, but I guess I was wrong.**

**            Third, I would like to address to anyone who is reading my other story, Trying Times, that I am having a bit of a case of writer's block pertaining to that story, so that is why this chapter was up faster than the chapter for Trying Times.  For some reason, my mind is set on this story and I have some ideas that I would really like to get down for upcoming chapters.**

**            Fourth, I noticed a few errors in the last chapter, sorry about that, but I don't know how to correct it without deleting the chapter, so I hope everyone can look over that.**

**            A question I was asked, why did Hermione not think they were muggles, because muggles can't use portkey's, it shouldn't work at all!  Could they be special? Hint, hint! *****

**And last, I would like everyone to know that this story will be a serious story, but with humor as a backdrop.  I want to try a different approach.  I think it is only natural that people try to lighten the mood on serious situations!.  **

**            If anyone has any questions, then please feel free to email me!**

**            Harry/Hermione forever!**

**                        ~Jen~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  The rights of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just having a bit of fun!**

**I made this chapter extra long, for the wait!  Hope you like it!**

**Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter?******

**Chapter Three**

            As the sun began to hit Claire's eyes, she reluctantly opened them.  She noticed she was lying in a bed.  _Thank God it was a dream! For a second there I thought I was going insane._

            Claire sat up, but when she did, she banged her head rather hard on a lamp overhead. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to numb the pain she felt throbbing in her forehead.

_Great, now I'm going to see stars!_  Claire opened her eyes, but she didn't see stars, but rather little Harry Potter's flying on brooms circling her head.

_Now, I am going crazy!_  She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were still there.  Upon closer inspection she could have sworn they were sticking their tongues out at her!

She closed her eyes again and plopped back down on her bed.  _What is wrong with me?  Where am I anyway?_

Almost as if someone heard her question, a woman stooped by her bed. The woman looked like a nurse, but not the ones Claire was used to.  The woman had on an outfit that looked as if it was from the old days, definitely not the usual scrubs Claire knew nurses wore today.

Claire attempted to sit up again, but the woman put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back to the bed.      

"No, no dear!"  the woman said, "You need to lay down and rest."

"Where am I?" Claire asked watching the woman as she mixed different solutions together.

"You dear, are in the hospital ward," the woman replied kindly as she mixed the solutions and handed it to Claire.

"How did I get here?"  Claire asked as she eyed the solution in her hands.  She didn't know if she should drink it or not, she had no idea what it was.  _But she seems nice enough, why would she try to hurt me when she looks like she is trying to help me._

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us," she heard a voice say from the door.

Claire looked up and caught sight of three teenagers coming her way.  She watched them walk over to her, and her eyes widened to the size of quarters.

"This can't be happening, I'm dreaming!"  Claire said aloud.

Claire stared at them for a moment.  They looked just like they do in the movies, but older.  Harry was tall and had the black, messy hair he was known for.  His green eyes shined bright and Claire knew why she had always read they mesmerized people.  

Ron had bright red hair and freckles.  He was the tallest of the three.

Hermione's hair was brown and still bushy, but it suited her.  Claire could see the knowledge within her chocolate brown eyes.  _I can't believe this!_

"Now, now, I do not want anyone disturbing her," the woman said to the three teens.

"Madam Pomfrey," the red head said.  

_Madam Pomfrey?  God, this is just a joke!_  Claire turned stunned eyes to the nurse beside her.

"We just wanted to talk with her for a minute, just to see how she's doing," the young girl admitted.  

Claire couldn't take her eyes off of "Madam Pomfrey".  This was all just too much for her to handle at the moment.

"Dear, drink up," Madam Pomfrey said when she noticed Claire was still looking at her with stunned eyes.

"What…um…what is it?" Claire asked reluctantly; finally able to find her voice.

"It will just help with your headache, dear," Madam Pomfrey admitted as she patted down the bed once more and turned and left.

Claire swallowed the solution, which didn't have a great taste, and sat the bottle on the desk beside her bed.

She didn't look any of the teenagers in the eye.  She thought if she did, she would faint again.

_This just isn't happening.  I am hallucinating! I'm an official nutcase!_

She finally got the nerve to look up, and all three teens were staring at her.

"I can't believe I am sitting here with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!"  Claire said aloud as she continued to look them over.

"How do you know our names?"  Ron asked.  "I mean, I can see how you may know Harry's, but mine and Hermione's?"

"I know a lot about y'all.  More than you would think," Claire answered.

"You must have read the books, haven't you?"  Hermione asked as she walked over to get closer to Claire.

Claire sat up a little more and turned to face her.  She nodded her head.  "So, this is true?  I swear, this is just all from books and movies, you…you…you can't possibly be real!"  Claire exclaimed, her head still spinning with thoughts.

"I assure you now, that we are most definitely real," Hermione admitted.

"I can't believe this; never in my wildest dream would I have thought this would happen.  Next you're going to tell me that house elves really exist!"  Claire muttered as she put her hand on her forehead, attempting to rub this dream away.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and Claire looked up to see none other than Dobby the house elf standing by her bed. "Did someone call for Dobby?"  Dobby said as he inched toward Claire.

 Completely shocked from the sudden appearance, she leapt back, but she went too far and fell off the side of the bed.

She landed hard on her back with a loud thud.  She stared at the white ceiling above, when she noticed three pairs of eyes staring down at her.  She blinked a few times before Harry reached down and offered his hand to her.

She took it apprehensively, and Harry pulled her up with ease.  "Are you ok?" Harry asked politely.

She nodded her head, still in complete shock.  "Thanks," she said and Harry smiled.  

"Bloody hell, you took a nasty fall.  Why are you so jumpy?"  Ron said as he shook his head at her in bewilderment.

"You would be too, if you were in my position!"  Claire said as she dusted herself off.

"I think it's time we take you to Dumbledore.  He will be able to tell us what exactly is going on," Hermione said.

Claire smiled as she walked behind them.  Just as they were about to walk out the door, she remembered that Tyler was with her.  "Where is Tyler, my friend that was with me?"

They turned back to her and Hermione said, "He fainted as well, he is in that bed right over there," Hermione pointed to the bed in the far corner.

"Well, I think I should get him up, he needs to hear this too," Claire said as she walked over to the bed and pulled the curtains back.

She leaned down and gently shook him.  He took a second, but he started to stir.

"Tyler!  Tyler, wake up!"  Claire said as she shook him once more.

"Hmm….what?"  Tyler murmured as he sat up from the bed, his eyes squinted while they adjusted to the light.

"Listen, you need to get up.  We have to go talk to someone," Claire said as she helped him off the bed.

Tyler's eyes adjusted and he allowed Claire to help him walk toward the door.  When they were on their way, he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and he stopped.

"Tyler, what's wrong?"  Claire said eyeing him suspiciously.

"It wasn't a dream?"  Tyler said stunned still looking in the direction of the three teenagers huddled at the door.

"Tyler, come on, there is someone who can tell us what's going on," Claire said as she pulled Tyler in the direction of the door.

They walked through the corridors in silence.  Claire surveyed her surroundings.  The castle was quite beautiful, and she couldn't help but think that the movies didn't do it justice.  There were armor suits lining the halls and elegant pictures that hung on the walls.  She couldn't help but find herself staring for a few minutes adjusting to see the portraits actually move.  She looked over and was thankful that Tyler was looking down, he might have gone crazy.

They arrived in front of the gargoyle, and Harry said "Chocolate Frog".  The gargoyle moved, and Tyler and Claire both moved back.  They watched as stairs came into view, and they made their way up.  

They arrived at a door, and Harry knocked on it loudly.  Claire heard a loud voice, coming from inside saying "Come in."

They walked in and Claire saw the old man standing in the corner.  He turned, and Claire couldn't help but think he didn't look all the same as he did in the movies.  Granted he still had the long, white beard and half-moon spectacles, but his face was not exactly the same.

"Hello everyone, please take a seat.  I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on here, so I will try to explain the best that I can,"  Dumbledore said as he took a seat behind the desk.

Claire sat down in a seat next to Tyler and Harry sat beside her.  She looked over at him for a second and smiled.  He smiled back.

Claire looked up to face Dumbledore again, and she watched as he adjusted his glasses than laid his hands on the desk.

"Ok, first off I want to welcome Claire and Tyler here.  I know they are a long way from home, and we want you to feel comfortable while you are here,"

"Thanks," Claire answered.  Claire felt Tyler nod his head, but did nothing more.  _He is still in shock, more so than me!_

"Now, I guess the first place to start is to tell you that yes, this is real.  Hogwarts is real, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are real, and wizards are real,"  

Claire stared wide-eyed at Dumbledore.  She could feel all eyes were on her and Tyler, but she didn't care.  What she cared about right now is the statement that Dumbledore just made to her.

"How?"  the only word Claire was able to utter.

"Well Miss McClain, we have always existed and will continue to exist.  We have kept our world from muggles, not only for our safety, but also your safety.  Do you know how much of a riot it would cause if people found out wizards,"

"And witches," Hermione interrupted.

"And witches," Dumbledore said giving Hermione a wink, "truly exist.  It would be chaos, and there is no need for that.  So we have taken extra precautions to make sure our world is kept secret from your own,

Now, I know that you have read the Harry Potter book series, and probably have even seen the movies.  It has caused quite a craze in the muggle world, if I do say so myself.  We are proud to have Harry here, actually belong to our world," Dumbledore eyed Harry and Claire turned to meet his face, which had now gone a bright red.  She watched as Hermione laid her hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a warm smile.  Claire smiled to herself at the wonderful gesture, but turned back to Dumbledore.

"I guess I should say right now that J.K. Rowling is no ordinary muggle author, she is actually a witch herself,"

"J.K. Rowling is a witch!?"  Claire exclaimed.

"Yes, do you really think someone could actually come up with such a story by themselves?"  Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.  "Now, we have made a deal with her.  She has been in contract with us to write seven books, one for each year here at Hogwarts.  The reason we did this is because we felt that it was the best way to let the muggle world know about Harry's accomplishments and the threat of dark wizards, without actually letting them know.  Am I making myself clear?"

"I think I understand, but how did you make movies and everything.  I don't want to be rude or anything, but Harry, Ron and Hermione here, look exactly like they do in the movies, but you don't.  I can tell you are not the same person, or Madam Pomfrey, who I met earlier,"

Dumbledore smiled at Claire and nodded his head.  "You are a wise one Miss McClain.  Well, the only ones here that actually do the movies themselves are the students.  They are allowed to play themselves in the movies.  I and the staff do not have time to make such movies, so they use real actors for our parts.  We were extremely sad when we found out Richard Harris had passed away.  He was a great man and he portrayed me rather well."

They sat in silence for a moment as if to remember the wonderful man.  Claire could no longer hold back her statement.

"So, Harry, Ron and Hermione here are really and truly Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint?"  Claire asked looking over at the three.

"Yeah, that's our stage names!  Dumbledore let us pick.  We couldn't just use our real names, that would have been a little nutters, don't you think?"  Ron exclaimed.  "I mean, can you imagine what people would say when the actors and the characters have the same names?  They would think we were bloody insane!"

Claire was just about to comment when Tyler finally spoke for the first time since they left the hospital.

"Ok, I see what you mean, but why would you pick the name Rupert?  You could pick any other name and you pick Rupert?"  Tyler said giving Ron an odd look.  This caused Harry, Hermione and even Claire to break out into a smile.  Harry couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Hey now, my dad told me that was a respected name; highly sophisticated!"  Ron said as he looked at everyone, head held high.

"Highly sophisticated definitely doesn't suit you, Ron!"  Harry answered, which caused everyone to break out into giggles.  Even Dumbledore cracked a smile.

"Professor," Hermione spoke looking from Claire and Tyler to Dumbledore, "How is it that muggles were able to come here?  There are wards all around Hogwarts and muggles shouldn't be able to use portkeys?"

"Yes Miss Granger, I think I have some explanations for that," Dumbledore stated.  "But first, I think I would like to know Miss McClain and Mr. Smith's side of things."

Claire looked a little taken aback at having to speak, but she cleared her throat and began the tale.  "Well, me and Tyler were in the library, where I work, back home in North Carolina.  We were in the back putting some books away, and Tyler here hit some bricks and they came loose.  So I was putting them back and I came across a book, it was called The Dark Arts: A Sacred Text.  I don't know what happened to it actually.  But I just know that me and Tyler both grabbed it, I felt a tug above my belly button, and than the next thing I know I am in Harry Potter universe."

Claire looked over and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at her.  Dumbledore was in deep thought and Tyler was gazing at the portraits on the walls, his jaw hanging open as he watched the figures move across the picture.  Claire smiled as she watched his puzzled face.  She gave his hand a squeeze and he turned his attention toward he, giving her a warm smile.

"Ok, well that pretty much clarifies any questions that I had before.  I believe that I know why you are here," Dumbledore said.  He opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a book.  Claire immediately recognized it as the book she found in the library; _the one that had started this whole crazy dream.  Wait, it's not a dream, but reality!   God, this is going to be hard to get used to._

"This book is an extremely important piece of history.  Within this text, are sacred passages predicted by Merlin himself.  When Merlin was around, many, many years ago, he was able to see certain aspects of the future.  This book is none other than the actual writings of Merlin,"

Everyone in the room, jaws hitting the floor, sat in stunned silence.  _Merlin?__  Merlin!  I can't believe any of this!  Claire was completely baffled.  First she is transported to another world, then she finds out Harry Potter is a real person, and wizards exist.  Now she learns that Merlin was real and he was a powerful wizard!  __This can't all be happening._

"Merlin?  Really, that is written by Merlin!"  Hermione exclaimed.  She was the only one who was able to find voice on the topic.  "But why would a book of that importance be in the Muggle realm of a small library in America?"

"Well Miss Granger, Merlin came across an old prophecy.  It is written within this text, but I know the passage word for word.  It has been known to me for quite some time, but I just didn't know exactly when the time would come when the prophecy was to be fulfilled.  When I was completely my own training as a wizard, at a young age, I was lucky enough to be able to take part in a certain training program.  Not many people have ever been as fortunate as I do take part in this.  Few are chosen, and fewer actually succeed," Dumbledore paused a moment to make sure that everyone understood what he was saying.  No one raised any questions, so he proceeded with the story.  "In this program, we were taught the old ways of magic, magic that has long since been forgotten, magic that is so powerful, some people can not control it.  Some people loose over to that power and the power corrupts,"

"You mean, are you saying that,"  Hermione started to say completely stunned by the knowledge she had just come across.  

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione, and gave a nod, reading her thoughts.  Claire was confused.  Who was she talking about?

"Well Hermione, seeing as us "dumb" people don't know what you have come across, would you mind filling us in?"  Ron commented.  Claire was thankful for his bluntness.

"He means, Voldemort!"  Hermione said.  Harry now sat straight up and turned to Hermione.

"Voldemort!  What do you mean?"  Harry turned his perplexed face back to Dumbledore.

"Voldemort was indeed on of the people who took part in this program, and he couldn't control himself.  He was greedy and selfish, and magic like this can not be combined with such characteristics.  The power overcame him, and now the evil has been projected so much, many people will not be able to kill him.  Only one person will be able to do that, one person alone,"

"Me," Harry said with a stoned expression.  He didn't give any hint of sadness or fright.  Claire saw this and immediately felt bad for Harry.  She knew what the prophecy said from the latest book, and she knew it was not good.

"Yes, you Harry, but you will have help along the way.  And now back to what I was saying.  During this program, we also learned of old prophecies and there was one that none of us could forget.  We all remembered it word for word, as if it was etched upon our brains permanently, never to be removed.  It states:

****

**_"As the turning of the pages amongst the book of life, begin to reach darkness and the evil wizard has regained most of his power, two lone souls will be sent to help aid the warriors in the battle to the end.  Along with them, the key piece of history.  Six people will come together, all sharing different traits.  The one with a heart of a lion, valor and pride are wrapped up in one.  His mission to take down the one who has doomed the world.  The second and the third, both have considerable amount of spirit, help defeat the dark before the light is no more.  The fourth with true love can now conquer anything.  The love will strengthen and the bonds shall not break.  The fourth and fifth have never seen power so great, nor have they witnessed certain things as they have now, but the power within them will be needed to accomplish all that is to come.  As the six circle, prepare, and battle, the world will either survive or parish forever."_**

As the teenagers sat digesting this new piece of history they had just received, Dumbledore eyed them all.  

Claire didn't fully comprehend what was just said, but felt to weak to actually express her concerns.

"Ok, not to be all rude and stuff, but what the fuck does that mean!?"  Tyler shouted.  Ron and Harry turned to smile at him.  Claire figured they both had the same thoughts.

"Honestly!"  Hermione stated.  Claire couldn't help but smile at her exasperation.  She doesn't change; she is just like she is in the books!  "Did you not listen to Dumbledore or not?"

"Ok Hermione, than please, elaborate!"  Ron shouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well what it means is that six people, which we already know three for sure.  Claire, Tyler and Harry, are to battle Voldemort and they have to work together with three other people for him to be completely destroyed,"

"Right you are, Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said and Hermione flushed.  "When we were told the prophecy, we were given a little bit more information.  They told us that no one knew when this would happen, but we would feel it inside when the two showed up.  They would bring along a piece of history, which is of course, the book.  We were told that these six were going to have to embark on a quest, one that is highly dangerous, but is most definitely required for the end of the dark lord."

"Quest?  What type of quest?  I mean, I ain't MacGuyver here!  I don't go on quests everyday!  Before this, my life was normal.  There was no such thing as wizards and magic and people flying on broomsticks.  I didn't know that I was part of some plot to kill an evil wizard that I didn't even know existed!" Tyler said getting up in frustration.  He ran a hand through his hair, and Claire knew that all this was just too much for him to handle, as it was for her.

"I know how you feel Mr. Smith and I promise you, that you were meant to do this.  You wouldn't have been given this task if you were not the one meant to have it," Dumbledore said, trying to voice some wisdom.

Claire got up and made her way over to Tyler.  She grabbed his hands and he looked at her.

"Listen Tyler, I know how you feel.  I feel the same way, but at least we are together.  And if this is what we are meant to do, we have to help or else the world will be gone forever.  Just because we didn't know about the wizarding world or this evil wizard, does not mean we shouldn't help, because if the world parishes, not only will their world be gone, but ours also.  I can't let that happen, when I may have the ability to stop it.  Please, just hear them out.  I think we should at least do that,"

Tyler didn't take his eyes off of Claire and he wrapped her up in a hug.  Over Tyler's shoulder, she saw Hermione giving her a knowing smile, which Claire returned.  They walked back to their chairs and Tyler said, "Ok, we're in.  What do we have to do?"

"Well, you will need this book.  It will help you along your way.  I do not know what the quest entails, but I know it will be rigorous, but I have completely faith that you can do it.  Now, I know you are all wondering who the other three are.  Well there is a way that I can tell if you are to come along or not."  Dumbledore paused for a moment and went to his cabinet.  He pulled out a small flask that held a bright purple substance.  "This," pointing toward the flask, "is called Subonte Revealo.  I have been saving this for just this particular event.  What I will do, is place a small drop on your wrist, and if the liquid leaves a small symbol, than you are part of this quest.  It is what you are destined to do.  I will start with Harry, because there is no doubt in my mind that he is to be a part of this." 

Dumbledore walked over to where Harry was sitting.  "Please, turn you hand over Harry."

Harry did this and pulled up the sleeve of his Quidditch robes.  Dumbledore took out the dropper and placed a small amount on Harry's arm.  It laid there for a moment before it began sizzling.  Harry didn't flinch, so Claire figured that it obviously didn't hurt.  When it was finished, on his wrist was a small tattoo of some sort. It was a star with six points, with a small rose through the middle.  One of the points on the symbol was a little darker than the rest.

"Well what do you know?"  Harry said trying to lighten the mood.  Claire again felt bad, she knew how much Harry had to endure, and this wasn't any better.

"Now, how about you Miss McClain?"  Claire nodded and rolled up her sleeve.  Dumbledore repeated the process and on her arm appeared the same symbol, in the same spot as Harry's.  The only difference was that one of the points on the star, was a little darker than the other points.  Claire noticed that it was a different point than Harry's also.

Dumbledore did the same to Tyler, and his also appeared.

"Now, we knew that you three were involved.  I am hoping that Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley are also suppose to take part in this.  I have my suspicions that they are."  Dumbledore walked over to Hermione, and she let him pour the solution on her arm.  In a second, the potion sizzled and there too appeared the symbol.  Hermione smiled widely, and Harry grinned back.

Claire was glad Hermione was to be going, they would need her, and Ron too, of course!

Ron also came out with the symbol.  So now they had five, but what about the other person.

"What about the other person?"  Claire asked.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to find them?  It could be anyone!"  Harry added.

"Like trying to find a needle in a haystack!"  Hermione said.

"Huh?"  Ron added, not getting Hermione's saying.   She gave him a glare and he didn't say anything else, even though he still looked quite confused.

"Well, I will give this solution to you Miss Granger, and I want you to casually drop some on people you would think would make great candidates,"  Dumbledore said handing Hermione the bottle.

"Ok Professor,"

"And I want you to keep this quiet.  There has to be no mention of this to anyone, ok?"

They all nodded their heads in compliance.

"Well, now that everything is covered, I think you all are probably starving, as it is dinner now in the great hall.  Claire, Tyler, I want you too to stay in the Gryffindor tower tonight.  I will have extra beds put in.  Miss Granger will show you to the girl's dormitories and Mr. Potter I'm sure will show you the boy's.  Now, I want you all to meet me here at seven tomorrow morning.  You will have to begin your quest as soon as possible.  I will go over the fine details and have your supplies ready.  You will just need to pack you a bag with some clothes and certain amenities.  Pack light, you won't be able to carry much.  Now, run along and have some food."

They all left the room; silence filled the air till they had walked out of the stone wall and passed the gargoyle.

"Bloody hell!  I can't believe this!  A quest!"  Ron shouted, seeming very excited.  Claire couldn't help but smile at his eagerness, even though it was exactly the opposite of how she felt.

"Ron, please, this isn't something to be excited over.  Remember Dumbledore said it was going to be dangerous and hard, not something that is a game!"  Hermione said.

"Well Hermione, would you rather me sit down and cry over this or be happy, you pick!"  Ron said.  He had an angry look on his face.

"Ok, now is not the time to start bickering.  We have two people with us who know nothing about our life and they are here to help us with this quest that really has nothing to do about them.  Let's at least try and make them feel at home," Harry said.

Claire looked over at him and gave him a smile for his compassion.  _I can't believe all this is happening!  At least Harry seems to understand what's going through our minds!_

"Well, it wouldn't be like home if we didn't have me and Hermione having a row!"  Ron said.  This caused them all to laugh, but Tyler looked on with a confused expression.

"A what? Row?"  Tyler asked perplexed.

This caused them all to break into laughter!

            They had a nice meal in the great hall and when the food vanished from in front of their faces, Claire and Tyler couldn't help but gasp.

As they were leaving, heading for the Gryffindor Tower, they ran into the least person they wanted to see at the moment.  

"What was Dumbledore thinking, letting filthy muggles into this school?"  the voice drawled from behind them.

Claire knew in a moment who it was..  He was her least favorite character, and knew from reading the books, what kind of person he was.

They all turned around to find Draco Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face.  Pansy Parkinson had her arm linked through Malfoy's and was hanging all over him.  His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were also right behind them with smug looks upon their faces.

"Malfoy I would mind your mouth if I were you!"  Ron said stepping up to them.  Claire watched as his face turned red with anger.

"Oh, and what is the weasel going to do about it?  Tell mommy and daddy about me?  Oh wait, he can't because he doesn't even have enough money to buy a bloody owl that flies!"  Malfoy sneered, this comment caused Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to roll with laughter.

Ron was just about to pounce on Malfoy, but Hermione held him back.  She shook her head no and stepped up.

"Malfoy, go away now, or I will not hesitate for a second to take points away from your house!"  Hermione said hands upon her hips.

"I don't think a mudblood like you would have the guts!"  Malfoy said back.  This caused Harry and Ron to both move forward, wands clenched tightly in their fists.  Hermione held them back from moving any closer.

"You watch what you say about Hermione, Malfoy!"  Harry said.  Claire could tell that Harry was trying hard to control his anger.

Claire looked up and this time, she saw that Malfoy was looking at her.  He moved around Hermione and stood right in front of Claire.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?  Pretty little thing, to bad you are trash," Malfoy said as he traced a finger down Claire's jaw line, causing her to flinch.  "I could have had some fun with you!"

Tyler moved up and pushed Malfoy away from Claire.  "Don't you dare fucking touch her!  Ever!"  He moved in front of Claire, but she could still see Malfoy's face from over Tyler's shoulder.  It was red and he was extremely mad.  Just then he pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Tyler.  He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything else, he was laying motionless on the ground.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all had their wands pointed at where Malfoy stood.  Hermione walked over so she could look down at Malfoy's form.   "Thirty points from Slytherin for using foul language in the corridors and another fifty points for trying to hex a muggle!"

Claire looked up to see Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all standing with stunned expressions.

"Now, want to try it?"  Ron said to the three.  They shook their heads and took off.  When they were out of distance, Claire heard Pansy turn around and yell, "Just wait, we will get you back!  We are not scared of you!"

Ron turned around and yelled, "Scared my arse!  You're the ones that are running away; I bet Crabbe has already peed on himself!"

This in turn caused them all to laugh a little, as they again made their way back to the common room.

They were all tired, so Claire bid them all goodnight, a hug to Tyler, before following Hermione into the girls dorm.

"Ok, well I see they have already put your bed in.  So make yourself at home," Hermione said with a smile.  She walked over to her bed and placed her wand down on the table.

"Hermione?"  Claire asked with reluctance.  She was so confused about everything, she needed a little advice.

"Yes, Claire?"  Hermione said giving her, her full attention.

"Well, how are we going to find this sixth person?  I mean, we have to leave in the morning!"

"Oh, I almost forgot.  Well, do you want to go down to the common room with me and we will try and see if anyone looks like they would be a good candidate,"  Hermione said walking towards the door.  Claire nodded her head and out they went.

Not too many people were still up, it was getting rather late.  Hermione noted that she wanted to check Ginny for sure.  Maybe Dean and Seamus.  Claire and Hermione both laughed when they saw Colin and Dennis walking around blinding people everywhere as they kept snapping pictures.

"Ginny!"  Hermione said as she saw the small girl pass.

"Hey Hermione!"  Ginny said.  Claire noticed that she looked exactly like Ron, only a girl.  She was so much taller than both Hermione and Claire.  "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Claire.  She is here just visiting; a relative to Professor Sprout!"  Hermione lied.  Claire was rather amused at this.

"Oh, ok.  Well hello Claire, I'm Ginny!"  Ginny said extending her hand.  Claire shook it and smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you!"

"Well Ginny, I need a favor.  I uh…just got this new perfume and I want you to try it out and tell me what you think, ok?"  Hermione lied again.

Claire could tell that Hermione hated lying to Ginny, but she had no other choice.

"Oh, ok, sure.  Well let me talk to Neville for a moment, than I will be right up!"

            "Alright, thanks Ginny!"

            "Neville and Ginny, huh?"  Claire asked with a wink.  "Never saw that one coming!"

Hermione turned to her and smiled, "Yeah, none of us did!  We all thought she would be with Harry!"

"Oh, no, there is only one girl for Harry!"  Claire said with a wink.  Hermione blushed a little and smiled.

Claire and Hermione made there way back up to the dorms, and as they walked in Lavender was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Oh Hermione, who is your friend?"  Lavender asked.

"I'm Claire, and you are?"  Claire said.  She already knew this was Lavender, but she couldn't say so.  

Lavender got up from her bed and extended her arm.  Just as Claire was about to shake it she noticed a small symbol on her wrist.  _Oh my god_!  She turned to Hermione, and she knew she too had seen it.

Hermione reached out and grabbed Lavender's wrist.  "Lavender, how did you get that?"

Lavender's face suddenly paled and she started to stutter.

"The truth, it's really important!" Hermione said with a stern look.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Hermione, but I heard you telling Ginny you had some perfume you wanted her to try, so I came up here because I wanted to smell good for Ron and I put some on my wrist, and then all of a sudden that appeared, and I thought that maybe I used the wrong potion because…."  But Lavender's speech was cut off by Hermione giving her a huge hug.

"Thank you Lavender!  You saved us!"  Hermione shouted, jumping up and down.

Claire was also excited.  _At least now we have all six._

"What are you talking about?"  Lavender asked.

"Oh, I will tell you everything, just come with me!"  Hermione began pulling Lavender out of the dorm and Claire followed.

They walked over and began heading to the boys dormitories.

She knocked on the door and said, "Hey, it's Hermione, can I come in.  I have some news."

Claire heard the voice of Ron reply, "Come in!"

Hermione turned the handle and Lavender began objecting.  "Hermione, we can't go in here!"

Hermione pulled her into the room anyway, and Claire stepped in after them.  Harry, Ron, and Tyler were sitting at the edge of their beds.  They were still dressed in their clothes, and Claire knew they were probably talking about tomorrow.

"What is it Hermione, and why is Lavender with you?"  Harry asked.

"Well, look!"  Hermione said as she turned Lavender's wrist over and showed the symbol to all of them.   They gasped.

"Lavender?"  Ron asked.

"Yes, now we have all six!"  Hermione said happily.  Claire stood in the back and caught eyes with Tyler.  He winked at her and she smiled back.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!"  Lavender shouted.

Claire and Hermione both looked stunned at Lavender's outburst, but Ron couldn't help but laughing.

"Now, that's the way everyone should talk!"  Ron said.  Lavender blushed at this comment.

They sat around and everyone filled Lavender into the details of what was to happen and the quest.

They sat in the room discussing the events of tomorrow, until Neville, Dean and Seamus came up.

Claire lay back in bed, now clad in Hermione's pajamas.  She had no other clothes with her and Hermione assured her she could borrow some of hers.

_I can't believe this all happened in one day.  I still can't believe it is happening now.  What if I die, what if I don't know what to do?  What is going to happen?  _

Claire couldn't stop the thoughts from running through her head, but eventually she succumbed to sleep, and ironically her dreams didn't consist of the Harry Potter world, but of her life back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  I want to first apologize that it took me so long to write this chapter.  I have been very busy.  Chapter Six is now up for my other story "Trying Times".  I wrote a short one-shot fic entitled: "How Do I Get There?"  It's just a cute, little fluff story.  I am working on a new fic that is going to be called "Hermione's All That"  It is going to be an AU fic based on the movie "She's All That".  I hope to have that up in the next week.  Anyway, now I hope everyone likes this chapter and hopefully I won't take so long to get the next one out.**

**Oh yeah, I want to thank my beta, Nick, and I want to thank all my reviewers, you help me to make this story the best that it can be and you keep me going!! Thank y'all!!**

**Have a great day!**

**Disclaimer:   I own nothing!!**

**Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter?**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she pulled herself into a sitting position on her bed.  She peered around the dark room, her eyes not registering any objects at the moment.  She rubbed them just a little more and finally things seemed to come into focus.

Claire was still sound asleep in the extra bed brought into Hermione's head girl dorm.  She figured Lavender was probably still asleep in the girl's dormitories also.  She got up from her bed when suddenly the events of the previous night hit her full force.

She remembered that today, her and five other peers, would be embarking on a long and hard journey. 

She knew the road would be dangerous, and she didn't know what to expect, but she knew it was a quest she pretty much had no choice in.  It was her duty to do this, for the world's sake, and when something that monumental is at risk, there is little choice in the matter.

She looked at her clock, noticing it was a little after six in the morning, and made her way to her dresser.  She picked up her brush in an attempt to detangle the bushy mess that was her hair, when something in the mirror caught her eye.  She looked closer and realized that it was Claire starting to stir in her sleep.

Hermione immediately felt guilty.  She remembered what it was like to live your whole life as a muggle, then one day realize that there is a whole other world out there too.  But not just any world, a magical one, where witches and wizards dwell and magic is the center of it all.  
  


Hermione recalled the first time she learned about Hogwarts and magic folk and how scared she was of the concept.  To learn that all the tales and stories her mother had told her as a child were actually real, it was as if she was drawn into a fairy tale herself.

She turned to look more closely at Claire and felt herself being drawn to her.  They seemed so alike, and Hermione knew that they could be friends instantly.  How would she feel if one day she was transported to a world that you always believed to be make-believe, and then finding out you are one of the key players in a prophecy detailing a dangerous quest you had to partake in to save mankind?  _Not too good, I don't think,_ Hermione thought to herself as she shifted back to the mirror.

She felt guilty and sorry for Claire and Tyler.  Both had no idea what they were really getting themselves into, but then Hermione found herself being proud of them, because here they were helping them out regardless.  _True Gryffindors they would be, that's for sure_.

She laid the brush down, giving up any hope of making progress on her mane, and decided to give Lavender and Claire a few more minutes to sleep before she had to arouse them.

She decided to head down to the library to try and read up on a few more things before they had to leave.         

She dressed quickly and headed down the stairs and out the portrait hole.   It didn't take long and she wandered into the Library.  She didn't see Madam Prince anywhere, so she went to go take a seat at her usual table.  

She came around the corner and almost gasped out loud.  The sight in front of her startled her.  She then began to smile as she made her way over to the table, the current occupant oblivious of any movement around him.

"Harry," Hermione stated as she took a seat beside him.  He was startled and looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hermione, what're you doing here?"  Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Do you really have to ask?  I think that's usually my question," Hermione said and it made Harry smile.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep, so I decided to come down here and read up on some spells and other stuff that might help us on this journey," Harry said simply.

Hermione eyed the many books on the table and was surprised.  Harry was never usually this thorough and careful before going out on a quest, and yet here he was trying to read up on many different things.

"I see, but why?  I mean, it's good, don't get me wrong, but usually you just drive right in, why are you so worried about reading stuff now?"  Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"Well, I guess it isn't really for me, more-so for Tyler and Claire," Harry answered true-fully.

Hermione looked around and noticed some of the titles of the books:  Muggles and the Magical Way, Ten Ways A Muggle Can Do Magic, and Can Muggles Work Magic?.  She finally got the idea and was happy that Harry was being sensitive about this.

"Oh Harry!  That's great; I really do feel terrible for them.  They have such a burden to hold up and I am so worried for them," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, I do too.  I'm just worried that they are going to get hurt because they can't do magic.  How can they defend themselves?  I mean, we don't even know what we're going to be up against?"  Harry answered as he looked down to his book.

"I know, it is a little scary, isn't it?  We don't know what is going to happen, but the only thing we can do is meet it when it comes," Hermione said as she took Harry's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"You know, Hagrid said something like that to me once," Harry replied as he squeezed Hermione's hand back.

"Smart man, he is," Hermione said.

"Smart witch," Harry replied and this caused Hermione to look right into Harry's 

Eyes.  She was blushing and turned down to the floor_.  I can't believe he just said that!  _

_Wait, was that anything really?  It didn't mean anything, did it?_

"Well, how about I give you a hand in looking up some of this stuff.  Maybe there are some things that can help us out," Hermione said as she grabbed a book from the massive stack and opened it up in front of her.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said.  Hermione turned and gave him a little smile, her cheeks getting a little pink, and turning back to the book to begin her reading.

Claire pulled herself up out of the bed and looked around.  She noticed that Hermione's bed was empty and wondered where she was.

She walked over to the dresser and put some of Hermione's clothes on that Hermione said she could borrow the night before.  She looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:30 am.  _In half an hour we will be leaving to go on this quest to save the world, when this time last week I would have been dragging myself out of bed to head to school and wishing I could go on a quest to save the world, how ironic?_

She didn't feel like sitting on the bed until someone came and got her, so she decided to go down to the common room.  _No one will be up at this time, so I will be ok._

She opened the door and walked down the stairs.  She rounded the corner and was surprised to see Tyler sitting on the couch, seemingly lost in space.

She walked around and sat beside him, and he turned to smile at her.

"Mornin'," Tyler said.

"Good morning," Claire replied.

"Sleep ok?" Claire questioned as she moved to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Pretty good, you?"  Tyler asked back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was alright," Claire answered.  She turned to stare at the floor and her hands began to nervously play with the hem of her shirt.  She looked at Tyler and saw the weird look on his face and asked, "Are you ok?"

He looked at her and simply smiled.  "Well as good as can be expected seeing as how I just found out Harry Potter is real, wizards exist, people can actually do magic, and I am a key part in this prophecy to bring down the dark lord, but hey that's life right?"  Tyler chuckled and Claire laughed uneasily.

She took his hand in hers and said, "Tyler, I know all this is a shock, I mean, it is a huge shock for me too, but think about it.  Here we are, two normal teens from a small town in North Carolina, and we get thrown into this world full of daring adventures and mystical creations.  It's almost like a dream come true."  She had a smile, but she noticed that Tyler didn't smile back.

He got up from the couch and moved over to the window.  "Claire, no, see this may be a dream come true for you, but I never wanted this.  I liked my life back home, you might not have, but I did!  I want to be back in my own bed, hanging out with my friends playing basketball," Tyler said frustrated as he rammed his hand through his hair and stuck it into his pockets turning to face her.  "I'm normal, and hell, I like it!"

Claire listened to his words and thought about it.  She had been so miserable in her life back home that she never really thought about how Tyler felt about it.  He really did enjoy his life!

Claire looked at him and shook her head, "I'm sorry Tyler.  I have been so selfish.  I know this is hard, especially for you.  I have dreamed of this for so long, I mean, I never thought it would happen, but I longed for those exciting tales of mischief and excitement that I read about in my books.  I just felt like my life is nothing.  I have no incredible tale, nothing to be special for, and now this might be my chance to shine!"

She held Tyler's eyes till she felt the red surge to her cheeks and she looked down.  

"Claire, I…uh…you already shine, don't you see?  It isn't the adventures or stories that make you shine, it's who you are…"he said as he walked toward her, "it's what's in here that really counts," Tyler finished as he touched the place on her chest right above her heart.

Claire thought she was going to melt right then and there.  Tyler was so sweet and caring, all she wanted was for him to notice her as more than a friend and she thought maybe he was beginning to come around.

He moved up to sit beside her and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.  "That's why I have you as my best friend," he said as he smiled at her.

Claire could hear her heart smash against the floor at that comment.  She held back the tears and tried to calm herself.  _Wishful thinking!_

"Not everyone gets the privilege of being able to hang with cool and handsome me," Tyler said giving her smirk.  Claire smiled a bit and punched him into the arm.  

"You were always the arrogant one!" Tyler laughed with her.  

"Now, tell me what all the girls said about me.  I'm sure they were talking!"  Tyler said as Claire grabbed a pillow, hitting him in the face with it.

"Ok, well I think we better get back and wake everyone up.  We have to get ready and go meet Dumbledore.  He wants us in his office at seven."  Hermione said, shutting her book and looking at her watch.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Hermione, "We only have ten minutes!"

Harry also closed his book and they both rushed into the corridor, robes billowing behind them.

"I hope the little that we found can help us in some way," Harry said as he and Hermione were running toward the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione stopped.

Hermione turned to Harry and grabbed his hand.  "Don't worry Harry, it will," Hermione said as she gave him a smile.  

They started running again, except, Harry still held onto her hand. This caused Hermione to smile with delight.

They walked into the common room, panting, and Hermione was surprised to see Claire and Tyler chatting on the couch.  She turned to Harry, who smiled at her and they made their way over.

Harry released his grip on Hermione's hand and took a seat beside the couch and Hermione sat on the one opposite of Harry.

"Hey guys," Harry said smiling at Claire and Tyler, still out of breath.

"Hey, where were y'all?  I was wondering what happened to you Hermione when I woke up and you were gone," Claire asked.

"We went to the library to do a little bit of research before we have to leave," Hermione answered.

"So, do you two know what we might have to come across on this "quest"?"  Tyler asked.

Hermione looked at Harry and turned to Claire and Tyler.  She didn't really know what to say.  She honestly had no idea what might lay ahead, but she didn't want to worry by telling them that.

Hermione was saved from explaining because Harry answered.  "Well, it could be a number of things, but just know that we have Hermione here that knows every spell known to the wizarding world," Harry smiled at Hermione and she began to blush.  "Not including the book that Dumbledore said would help us.  We also have Ron, who might be stubborn, but has good fighting abilities, and I am sure that sooner or later we will find out what kind of abilities you two have.  There has to be a reason you're here if it's in the prophecy, so try not to worry."  
  


Hermione smiled, but noticed one thing that she voiced immediately.  "But Harry, you're forgetting the most important thing."

He looked at her quizzically and said, "What?"

"You!"  Hermione answered and she saw Harry's face blush.  She then turned to Claire and Tyler and said, "We have Harry and with him, we can get through everything.  This boy here has defeated Voldemort five times, on his own, has encountered dragons and dementors without hesitation, and has even beaten me in Defense Against The Dark Arts classes.  Not to mention he is a great and loyal friend who will stand up against anyone and anything and is determined to help in any situation.  With the team we have, we are unstoppable!"

Hermione saw Tyler and Claire nod their heads in agreement and they turned to Harry.

Tyler turned to Claire and said, "Well if we have Hermione and Harry, I think we are going to make it out of this just fine!"  

"Definitely!" Claire exclaimed as she smiled at the both of them.

"Well, we better go up and wake Ron and Lavender.  We need to get to Dumbledore's office soon," Harry said.

They all got up and Claire and Tyler began walking toward the stairs.  Hermione followed them, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.  She turned to see Harry staring at her intently.  His eyes had a nice shine to them that made them sparkle even more.

"Wait Hermione," Harry said.

"Yes?"  Hermione asked wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Did you really mean what you said to Claire and Tyler?"  Harry asked, his eyes showing the importance and sincerity of the question.

"Harry, I was only speaking the truth," Hermione replied to him.  She watched as a smile grew on his face and he moved toward her face.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Thank you," and then he did something that made Hermione's eyes grow wide.  He brushed his lips against her own, and he turned around quickly heading to the boy's dormitories, Tyler in tow.

Hermione walked over to where Claire was waiting for her. She was still in shock she didn't hear Claire talking to her.

"Hermione? Is everything all right?"  Claire asked.  Hermione turned to her and smiled.

"Ok, I know that look.  What did Harry do?" Claire asked, her excitement not hidden in her voice.

"He…he uh…. he kissed me!"  Hermione finally said as a smile grew on her face from ear to ear.

Claire smiled widely and wrapped Hermione in a hug.  "That's great Hermione!  I knew it would happen in time!"  

Hermione couldn't control her excitement as she began to giggle.  _Wait…stop!  Me, giggling; the Hermione Granger, giggling like a little school girl?  No it just didn't happen.  Oh, what the hell, I'm happy and a girl, so shoot me if I giggle once in awhile!_  She turned back and she and Claire made their way up the stairs to wake up Lavender, and Hermione couldn't get the smile off her face if her life depended on it!

"So as you all know, this mission is extremely important.  I will need each and everyone of you to work together, help each other, and trust each other if we are going to beat this," Dumbledore began as he gave a little speech to the anxious and nervous six students in his office.  "I know this is tough, and you have a long hard journey ahead of you, but know this, I have complete faith in you.  I believe in each and every one of you whole-heartedly, and I know that if you can not find a way, no one else will."

Claire shifted from foot to foot.  Her nervousness was not helping.  She was scared, but excited at the same time.  Who knew what they were in store for, but all she knew was that she was about to embark on a journey that will last a lifetime.  Her eyes scanned the room as she looked at each and every one of her peers listening intently to Dumbledore's speech. 

Her eyes feel upon Harry.  He stood strong and confident, but behind his glasses she could see the faint hint of fear.  Claire knew that Harry had faced many terrible things in his past and was bound to face more in his future.  But thinking back, Harry had always made it out alive, not unscathed, but alive just the same.  He was ready and she knew that he would do his best to protect each and every one of them. 

Next was Ron; comical and funny Ron.  He always knew how to make a situation funny, no matter what the circumstances.  He was terrified, Claire could tell, it was written all on his face.  She knew he was worried and he wasn't afraid to show it.  But Claire knew that Ron had a good heart and he was willing to risk his life for others.  He was willing to stand against the dark side, no matter what the cost.  He was a true Gryffindor through and through.  She knew he would be a great asset to this quest.

Hermione stood proud and confident.  Taking in every word Dumbledore was saying. Claire watched as Hermione nodded along with Dumbledore or opened her mouth in surprise as he said something important.  Claire knew Hermione's knowledge and skill were great things and she was able to hold her own.   Claire looked up to how Hermione held herself and how easily she was able to pick up on things.  Claire watched as Hermione turned her head toward Harry, giving him a small smile.  It seemed as if he knew she was looking at him, because he turned just then and returned the smile.  Claire could almost feel their love radiating through the room and she envied them.  _Maybe one day, maybe one day!_

Claire turned her head now to Lavender.  Claire didn't know much about Lavender, besides that she was a prissy girl who worried too much about hair, nails, and material things rather than important stuff like grades and homework.  Lavender did seem nice though, and she had an attitude that could match wits with anyone.  She was not afraid to say what she thought or tell off anyone that would get in her way.  Claire hoped that Lavender's big mouth would help them in certain situations.  For some reason Claire knew that Lavender was definitely the one for this trip, and before the end, she would surprise them all.

Claire then shifted her gaze to Tyler; _Tyler, my best friend, caring, sweet, lovable Tyler.  _She watched as he eyed Dumbledore warily.   Claire knew he was having a hard time digesting everything that had occurred, but at least he was trying.  She knew this was hard on him and she knew that he desperately wanted to be with his family…WAIT_!  Family?  Oh my god, I completely forgot about my mom and dad.  They are going to freak._

"Dumbledore!"  Claire shouted, startling everyone, as she had just interrupted Dumbledore's speech.

"Yes Miss McClain?"  Dumbledore asked as he peered at the young girl over his half-moon spectacles.

"What about our parents?  We haven't spoken to them in two days.  They are probably worried sick!"  Claire exclaimed.  Claire saw Tyler's eyes widen as well, he too had forgotten about his family.

Dumbledore chuckled a little.  "Miss McClain, no need to worry.  As soon as you arrived, I had Remus Lupin go to your house.  He preformed a memory charm on both of your families.  They now think that you are away at camp," Dumbledore stated.

Claire's anxiety slowed as she heard the news.  She couldn't believe she could forget about her family like that.  _Well after everything that has happened, other things were on my mind._

"Ok, now let's go outside.  I have a few things to show you before you are on your way," Dumbledore said as he ushered them outside.

They walked to the front of the school and outside stood an old looking carriage, but it seemed to be redone.  The outside was solid and there were five different doors on one side, rather then one.  The carriage was hooked to a regular horse, which surprised Claire, because it seemed to be the only thing she actually knew.

"This is what you all will be traveling in," Dumbledore began, but Ron interrupted.    
"I've never seen it before.  Where did it come from?"

"Well we keep it behind the greenhouse.  It hasn't been used in quite sometime, but I thought this was a perfect time to use it.  You will not be able to fly because of all the equipment you need and also Claire and Tyler have never been on a broom before.  You do not know how to apparate and you don't know where you will be going, so a portkey could not be used.  You might have been able to use floo powder, but the ministry monitors the networks, and you want to keep a low key.   This carriage has different compartments, so that you all may sit and relax without be pushed tightly together.  There are two compartments in the back.  One is the storage container," Dumbledore walked over to the door and opened it.  Inside Claire could see many different things.  "I have put in here a broom for each of you, water, food, magical tents, and other various supplies you may need on your journey."  Dumbledore then shut it and moved to the last door.  He tapped it lightly but did not open it.  "This door is a place where you can put any prisoners or anything harmful that you encounter on your journey.  This morning I placed a charm on it, so that it can only be opened from the outside with a password."  Dumbledore moved from the door and back to the six students in front of him.  

"Professor," Hermione said, "What's the password for the door?"

"Ah yes, well I think "Golden Snitch" will be good.  Can everyone remember that?" 

Everyone nodded and Dumbledore smiled.

"Alright, now that we have all that cleared up, I want you all to go and put your suitcases inside the storage compartment."

Everyone followed his orders and put all their belongings into the storage compartment and shut it back.

"Ok, here is the book I know you will need on this journey," Dumbledore said as he pulled it out and handed it to Hermione.  "You need to take the path into Hogsmeade and continue through the town.  Keep going till it is dark, and then rest.  Then continue down the road till you get to the Dismal Swamp.  You will know what I am talking about.  There you will face your first challenge.  When you have completed that, you will get a clue that will help you decide where you go next.  The book is also a guide.  It is not detailed, but it will help you complete certain tasks.  

The horse pulling your carriage is not just an ordinary horse, it is one specifically trained in directions.  All you need to say is "Directo" over his body and tell him where you want to go.  I have already put the spell on him earlier today, so no need to now.  You will need to do it after you get done resting.

Here is where I bid you farewell my students.  I am glad that you are all living up to your destiny and can fulfill this prophecy.  Without each of you, Voldemort would rule this world and it would not be a pretty. I have faith in you and I trust in you.  Keep with each other and remember that trust and love are the key factors in getting to your destination safely."

Dumbledore turned and opened the doors to the carriage.  They each filed in.  Claire was last and as she was about to step in, Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't fret Miss McClain.  Everything will be all right.  You are finally getting your dream.  Just make sure to stick to the book and work together."  Claire nodded and turned, but she suddenly felt the grip on her shoulder tighten.  She looked back at Dumbledore and he leaned down, "He'll come around."  He pulled back up and winked, with that he turned and walked back to Hogwarts and stood on the steps.

Claire felt the carriage start on its way and she knew this was the point of no return.  She looked at everyone, they were each lost in their own thoughts, just like her.  She stared out over at the lake and smiled.  _Everything was going to be fine…just fine._

_I hope! _

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**I want to think my wonderful beta, Nick, for all his help! Thanks a lot, I couldn't have gotten this chapter done without him!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  Hello everyone, I want to again apologize for it taking me this long to update.  I really didn't mean for that to happen, but I have been extremely busy.  I hope that it won't take me so long next time!**

**Sorry this chapter is rather short, at least compared to my other ones.  But I had to stop it where I did, and you will know why at the end.**

**Hope you enjoy this and please review!!  **

**Thanks,**

**  ~Jen~**

**Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me!**

**Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter?******

**Chapter Five**

Hermione looked around the compartment at her fellow peers.  No one had spoken since they left Hogwarts one hour ago.  They had already been through Hogsmeade and were now on the road that Dumbledore said to follow. 

Hermione was anxious, but also excited.  She knew this was going to be dangerous, but inside she was also very curious about this adventure. 

Hermione looked out the window and eyed the landscape.  It was very beautiful.  The hills were bright green with the grass and the leaves were different colors on the trees.  The horizon was a magnificent sight.  The sun was up, giving off a warm feel, and the clouds were low and they filled the sky.

"Knut for your thoughts?"  a voice asked Hermione and she turned to see who was talking to her.  Harry was sitting beside her, looking at her intently.  

She smiled at him and said, "I was just thinking about this trip and everything.  I have to admit, I am kind of excited. Is that unusual?"

Harry smiled back and chuckled a little.  "Well, maybe for you."  Hermione gave him a stern look and a mock-gasp, but began laughing, knowing it was true.  "But, it isn't really unusual.  I think, in a way, we are all excited," Harry answered her.

Hermione turned back to look at the landscape and noticed that everything seemed to be getting darker.  She looked to the left and saw the thick, overgrown trees ahead.  "It looks like we'll be traveling in the woods for some time.  Those trees seem to go on for awhile," Hermione said, noting the surroundings.  She started to feel an eerie sense around herself and the trees seemed to give off an unwelcoming look.  _What if something tries to attack us out here?  It is a very vulnerable spot, especially since none of us know what we are going to be up against.  _

She turned back to Harry, who was also looking out the window, and said, "Do you think we'll be alright?"

Harry shifted his gaze back to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders.  He gave her a light squeeze and stated, "I'm sure we will, and don't worry, I have your back.   And look, Ron and Lavender are here too.  And hopefully soon, we can teach Tyler and Claire a few of the things we read in those books."

Hermione nodded against his shoulder and looked up at him.  He smiled sweetly at her and she couldn't help but feel all tingly inside.  She felt as if she was being pulled into his eyes, never to be released again.  She turned her head down before her feelings got the best of her and tried to relax.   Neither had mentioned the kiss from earlier that day, and she just didn't know exactly what to say about it.  _Are we something more than friends?  Did he want anything more?  Do I want something more? Yes, yes, I do want something more.  Should I say something?_

Making up her mind, Hermione looked at Harry and opened her mouth, ready to ask him about the kiss.

Just then she saw Ron stand up, looking around, he said, "I'm hungry, how about lunch?"

Hermione sighed with relief.  _I will do it later; I have to do it later!_

They all ate their sandwiches that the house-elves had prepared for them for their journey.  They had meaningless conversation to the pass the time, and before they knew it, the sun was drifting off behind the horizon.

"I think we should go ahead and stop and set up camp before we loose the daylight completely," Hermione suggested.  Everyone nodded their heads in compliance and Harry went up and pulled the reins on the horse, which made the carriage come to a rolling stop.

They all piled out of the carriage and pulled out their supplies.  They had two tents, one for the guys and one for the girls.

Claire and Tyler exchanged looks with each other when they noticed the size of the tents.  "Listen, I hate to say anything, but how in the hell are we all going to fit in those two tents?  They barely sleep one, let alone three!"  Tyler shouted, gesturing toward the tents that Harry and Hermione had put up magically.

Hermione smiled at them, remembering the summer before fourth year, at the Quidditch World Cup, when her and Harry had thought the same thing.  "Well, how about you come and look inside first," Hermione said and she walked into the tent.  

Claire shrugged and followed Hermione, and Tyler went with Harry and Ron into the guy's tent.

When Claire entered the tent she was amazed.  Her mouth hung open at what she saw.  It was as if she was standing in a three bedroom apartment.  There was a hallway at the beginning, which led to a nice-sized kitchen and complete table and chairs that sat four.  Through that room was another hallway, where four doors were located; three bedrooms and one bathroom at the end.  

She was fascinated and utterly enthralled by the tent.  She took a peek inside one of the bedrooms and was also astounded at what it held.  There was a twin bed, nightstand, dresser and full mirror in the corner.

She emerged from the tent with a smile from ear to ear.  Hermione saw this and chuckled.   "I take it you like what you saw?" Hermione asked her.  Claire could only nod her head in compliance.  Words had now left her as the sight of the tent still lingered in her mind.  _Maybe this really won't be so bad after all!_

She looked over and saw Tyler come out of his tent.  He looked her way and walked over.  "Did you see the size of that tent?  Can you believe that?  It's like magic…well wait, it is like magic!"  Tyler said rambling because of his excitement.  Claire could only nod again, still speechless.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender, laughed out loud at the sight of the two.

"Alright, now how about dinner?"  Ron asked and Hermione looked over at him.  

"Is that all you think about?" she asked him, moving toward the bags to pull out more food.

"Well, what else is there to think about at seven o'clock at night?" Ron answered, giving Hermione a look that meant he was completely serious.  She shook her head at Ron's antics and pulled out some pots and pans to cook up some dinner.

They all sat around the small fire they built.  Ron was entertaining everyone with the funny story about how Fred and George left school for good.

Tyler was laughing hard, trying to picture the scene.  Even though Claire had read it, she still laughed at Ron as he mimicked his twin brothers.  Harry, Hermione and Lavender were also laughing as they remembered that day.  When he was done, everyone sat back, staring intently into the fire.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, so I think I will go ahead and get to bed," Hermione said as she stood up.  

"Yeah, I think we should all go ahead and get some rest.  We have to be up early, because tomorrow I think we will reach our first task," Harry added to the group.  They all stood and made their way into the separate tents, bidding each other a good night.

Claire, Lavender, and Hermione walked into their bedrooms.  Claire walked into Hermione's room, to get a change of clothes.  Hermione pulled out some from her suitcase and handed it to Claire.

"Here you go, Claire," Hermione said.  Claire smiled and took the clothes.  Just then Lavender came in and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Hermione, do you have any idea what we are going to face tomorrow?"  Lavender asked.  Hermione could see the anxious look on her face and she felt guilty that Lavender had ended up in this situation.  She wasn't used to this sort of thing, neither was Claire.  Hermione was used to dangerous situations, _you have to be used to it being Harry's friend._

She took a seat beside Lavender and Claire stood in front of them.

"Lavender, I really don't know, but Harry and I are going to read the book first thing tomorrow and try and find out something.  I'm sure some kind of information has to be in there," Hermione tried to answer to reassure her friend.

"Well, I guess as long as we have the guys we'll be ok, right?" Claire said to both Hermione and Lavender.

"More like good thing they have us," Lavender stated sarcastically.  Hermione and Claire laughed.

"Yeah, I can't tell you how many times Harry and Ron would have probably screwed themselves over if it wasn't for me.  Guys don't think; they just rush right into things!"  Hermione answered as a smile came to her face at all the times she had saved her best friend's asses.

"I can picture it now, us the heroes and the guys the damsel's in distress,"  Claire said and she, Lavender, and Hermione all got this dreamy expression as they all thought about this happening.

~*~Dream Sequence~*~

"Oh, please someone save us!" Harry screamed.  He was in a blue vest with matching tights.  His hands were bound above him in chains and Ron and Tyler were in the same fashion.

"Yes, please, I don't want to die!"  Ron screamed as he wiggled his hands in the chains.

"Dear Lord, someone help!"  Tyler shouted.  

Suddenly a door open from the corner and a dark wizard came out from the shadows.  He raised his hands and began laughing.  "No one can save you now!"  Part of the wall began to move and a huge dragon emerged.

Ron screamed as loud as he could (picture Ron screaming like a girl).  Harry and Tyler began thrashing around in their chains.

Just then the door at the far wall swung open and Hermione slid in, followed by Claire and Lavender.  They were clad in strong, metal armor and had menacing looks upon their faces.  All had their swords drawn as they looked around.

"AH!"  Tyler, Harry, and Ron screamed at once as they finally saw that their rescuers were there.

"Don't worry, we are here now! We will save you!"  Hermione screamed.  Hermione made her way over to the wizard and Lavender and Claire moved toward the dragon.

Hermione swung her sword, dodging the wizard's spells, and began battling with him.  Lavender and Claire rolled out of the way of the fire the dragon spit out.  They hid behind a rock as the dragon moved around, looking for its prey.  Claire saw an opportunity and nodded to Lavender, who knew exactly what she meant.  Lavender darted out; trying to avert the dragon's attention from Claire to her.  It worked, and Claire made her move.  She ducked underneath the dragon, and using all her might, thrust the sword into the dragon's stomach.  The dragon swayed a bit, and then fell upon its side, dead.

Hermione dodged another curse and twisted around the wizard.  She hit him hard in the back of the wizard and he fell forward down the black, endless tunnel.

They each looked at each other and ran to their "damsel's in distress."  Hermione cut Harry's chains and he was free.  Lavender and Claire repeated the process with Ron and Tyler.

"Thank you for saving me.  I am now forever in your debt!"  Harry said as he threw his arms around Hermione and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

"I knew you would come!  You never let anything hurt me!"  Tyler muttered in a high pitched voice.  He too, gave Claire a kiss.

"My hero!" Ron exclaimed, burying his head in Lavender's shoulder.

Hemione, Lavender, and Claire looked at each other, and winked, smiling.

~*~ End Dream Sequence ~*~

Hermione, Lavender, and Claire were rolling on the floor from laughter at the dream they just had in their heads. 

"Well, I feel a little better now that I had that laugh!"  Lavender said as she moved off the bed.

"Yeah, me too!" Claire exclaimed.

"That's good," Hermione said.  She watched as Lavender and Claire moved toward the door.  "And guys just try and think good thoughts.  We'll be ok, you'll see!"  Hermione said and Lavender and Claire smiled at her as they departed for their own rooms.

_Now I just have to convince myself of that!_

Hermione jerked awake as she heard a loud, sharp, banging coming from outside.  She reached for her wand, which was on the nightstand beside her bed, and raced out of the room.  Lavender and Claire were right behind her.

"Hermione, what's going on?"  Claire asked as they walked toward the opening of the tent.

Hermione shook her head, but turned around and put a finger to her lips.  She pushed open the door and walked out.  She looked over and saw that Harry, Ron, and Tyler were also making their way out of the tent.

Harry had an intense look on his face and his wand was out in front of him.  He looked over at Hermione and she shrugged.  They stood there, listening for the sound again.

Silence filled the air as they all stood motionless.  They all jumped when the loud thumping began again.  

Hermione noticed that it was coming from the compartment in the carriage.  It was the one that Dumbledore said only they could open with the password.  They walked uneasily toward it and Hermione got close to Harry.

"How could something be in there?  Dumbledore said it as locked," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry answered as they stood staring at the door.  The loud hammering could be heard again and they also could hear the muffled yells for help coming from the other side.

"Should we open it?"  Ron asked, standing beside Harry.  His wand was also drawn.

"What if it's something that could hurt us?"  Hermione added.

"I guess there is only one way to see, right?"  Harry added and he walked closer to the door.  "Golden Snitch," he muttered and the door slowly opened.

Hermione peered through the opening and could only see darkness. The six of them stood their anxiously awaiting to see what would emerge out of the compartment.  Could _it be a dementor, death eater, what could it be?  Hermione's mind was racing, as were everyone else's as they thought about what could come through the door, but what emerged was more of a shock then anything they could have dreamed of._

A young girl, with flaming red hair stepped out from the cell and stood in front of them.  Her hair was a mess and it looked like she was in there for a few days.  She eyed them warily and Hermione could see that her cheeks were awfully red.

"Ginny!?!"  Ron screamed as he moved next to his sister.  "What in the bloody hell are yo…," Ron started to say, but he stopped when another person emerged from the room.

They all stood in shock as they took in who they were looking at.  Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers.  She couldn't believe it.  _First Ginny, now….!  What was going on?_

As if on cue Hermione, Lavender, Claire, Tyler, Harry and Ron all shouted, "MALFOY!!!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!  Hope you liked this chapter though!  Now, you know the drill: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  Sorry this update took so long, but honestly, I have hit I bit of a block with this story.  I don't exactly know where I want it to go at the moment.  This isn't much of a chapter, I'm sorry; it's more of a filler one until I can decide where I want to take this story.  Hopefully, it won't take me so long to update next time!**

**Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!**

**~Jen~**

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing!**

**Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter?******

**Chapter Six**

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes; standing in front of her was Malfoy and Ginny, together!  At first she thought she had to be dreaming, there was no way this could happen.  She rubbed her eyes a bit, and the image was still there.  She pinched herself, but she didn't wake up.  Finally accepting this as reality, Hermione looked around at everyone.

They were all standing still, everyone too afraid or too shocked to say anything.

"MALFOY!  What in the bloody hell are you doing with my sister?"  Ron screamed.  He inched himself closer, but didn't move any more.

Malfoy stood rooted to his stop.  He looked around at everyone and Hermione could see fear evident in his eyes.

"Ron, calm down!  Let me explain," Ginny began, holding up her hands and walking cautiously to her brother.

"Explain?"  Ron shouted.  "How can you explain this?"  Ron pointed toward Malfoy.  He was so angry words escaped him.

Hermione finally decided it was time to calm everyone down and get a hold of the situation.  Stepping forward, she made her way over so she was standing in between Ron and Malfoy.

"Listen Ron, I really think we should let Ginny tell us her side of the story.  We can at least hear her out," Hermione reasoned, and Ron turned and glared at Hermione.

"Hear her story?  Hermione, do you not see who she is with?  Did that fact escape you?  She is with Malfoy for bloody's sake!"  Ron bellowed.  His hands were clenched by his sides, his eyes narrowed, and his face was now the exact color of his hair.

Hermione wasn't fazed at all by him yelling at her; she was used to Ron's temper.  She stood her ground and said back, "I understand how you feel, but maybe there is a good reason for this.  I'm sure Ginny," Hermione turned to look at the young girl standing beside her.  Ginny gave a sympathetic look and Hermione gave Ginny a there-better-be-a-good-reason look.  Turning back to Ron she said, "Has a very good explanation."

Ginny only nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione looked over at Harry, who had yet to say a word, and motioned for him to help her out in the situation.  Taking the hint, Harry moved over to stand beside Ron.  He laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yeah Ron, maybe we should hear Ginny out."

Ron turned to Harry and shouted, "And what are we supposed to do about him?!?"  He pointed toward Malfoy, but didn't turn his way.

"Why don't we just tie him up," Tyler suggested.  He was standing beside Claire, who was trying her best to decipher the situation.  She didn't like Malfoy at all, and this was very startling to her, also.

"No, we can't do that," Ginny tried to reason, but Ron shook his head.

"I will talk, but only if he is tied down," Ron said back.  He folded his arms across his chest and turned away from Malfoy, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Alright. Ginny, you go on back into our tent and we will be there in a minute," Harry said.

Ginny nodded her head and walked solemnly toward the boy's tent.  She went inside and as soon as she was out of sight, Ron rounded on Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I should beat you to a bloody pulp right now!  What the hell do you think you're playing at?"  Ron shouted.  Malfoy stood still.  He didn't say anything back and Hermione figured it was because he was terrified about what Ron would do to him.  "I see you're not making at snide remarks!  Well at least you have a bit of sense, because as you can see we're not at Hogwarts anymore, and anything goes!"

Harry pulled Ron away from Malfoy.  "Ron, just calm down.  Let's get him tied up then we can go and talk with Ginny," Harry explained.

Ron calmed down a bit and Lavender walked up to him.  "You ok, Ron?"  she asked with concern.

"Not really," Ron replied.  Lavender rubbed his shoulder and gave him a smile.  

"Let's walk over here for a bit," she said motioning toward the fire that had died out a few hours ago.  Ron nodded his head and Lavender led him away.

Hermione turned toward Harry.  "Where are we going to tie him up at?"

"You seriously aren't going to tie me up, are you?"  Malfoy asked, finally speaking for the first time.  He eyed them all warily.

"We are for right now, and if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't complain.  It could be a lot worse, for instance, we could let Ron have a go at you," Harry threatened and Draco glanced over in Ron's direction. He didn't say anything after that.

"Alright, well let's put him over there by that tree," Hermione said, pointing toward a huge tree that was right beside the tents.

Harry grabbed Draco's one arm and pulled him.  Draco didn't resist and Hermione wasn't surprised.

They walked over to the tree and Hermione pulled out her wand.  Harry pushed Draco against the tree, who decided to sit down.  Hermione muttered an incantation and magical ropes shot out of her wand, binding Draco securely to the tree.

Draco glared at them, but stilled remained silent.

"Alright, let's go talk with Ginny," Hermione said and they made their way into the guy's tent.

Hermione looked around and noticed it was basically the same as theirs, but more manly.  The couch was a different color and also the kitchen had a different décor, but the layout was the same.

Ginny was sitting in the armchair farthest away from them.  Hermione walked behind Harry, who took a seat on the far end of the couch.  Hermione sat beside him, Claire beside her, and Tyler on the other end.  Lavender and Ron walked in, and took the loveseat against the other wall.

They all sat silently, and Hermione hoped that someone would just begin.  Ginny didn't look any of them in the face.

"Ok Ginny, talk," Ron finally said and they all turned their attention to the red-haired girl.

She wrung her hands together, fidgeting about in her chair as she eyed the floor.   "Ok, I will, but first you have to promise me you won't say anything till the end, alright?"  Ginny asked and everyone nodded.  She continued, "Well, it was about this time last night that I snuck out of Gryffindor tower.  I was meeting Malfoy," Ginny stopped for a second letting everyone absorb the information.

"I met up with him in the Astronomy Tower, where we usually meet, but Filch was becoming suspicious of us.  One day in Herbology, Professor Sprout made me go out and dump some stuff behind the greenhouse.  When I did, I saw a carriage.  I figured it was abandoned and I took a look inside.  I liked it and figured it was a good place for us to talk and sno…,"  Ginny didn't finish her sentence.  Hermione knew what she was about to say, and by the looks of everyone else, they did too.

"Anyway, I told Draco, and we went there for the first time last night.  We didn't want to get caught, and so we saw the small room at the end of the carriage.  We pulled open the door and walked in.  We stayed there all night, and we were just going to sneak back in this morning, but what do you know, the carriage began to move.  We didn't want to get in trouble, so we stayed still and quiet.  We sat in there until we heard Dumbledore talking to each of you, and then the carriage began to move again.  We tried the door, but the damn door was locked.  We tried everything, but we couldn't get it open.  Our wands didn't work, and that door is awfully strong because we used all our might to try and break it down. We stayed in there as long as we could, but we just couldn't take it anymore, so we started banging, and then well, you know the rest…"  Ginny trailed off.  She still didn't look up and Hermione knew she was embarrassed.

"How could they get into the carriage?  I thought Dumbledore made us make up the password," Harry asked and Hermione turned toward him.

"Well, he let us pick the password, which probably means that it wasn't even set the night before.  When you said it this morning, it probably triggered the lock, and Dumbledore said that the room is very secure, so nothing could really open it unless you had the password,"  Hermione answered for him.

"I want to know what the hell you were doing with Malfoy," Ron asked.  His head was perched up on to of his hand and his eyes were staring intently at Ginny.  She looked him in the eye and Hermione could feel the tension.

"We've, well, we've been seeing each other," Ginny admitted and no one moved.  Hermione figured they all sort of suspected it, but when Ginny voiced it, it was as if the reality hit them for the first time.

"For how long?"  Ron asked, still in the same position, yet his anger was rising.

"Ron, you have to under…"  Ginny started to say, but Ron interrupted her.

"For how long, Ginny?!?"  Ron seethed.

"Since the end of last year," Ginny answered and Ron shot up from the couch.

"What about Neville?  I thought you were seeing him?"  Harry asked.

"Neville's really nice, but he isn't my type," Ginny said and Ron made a noise.

"He isn't your type?  And Malfoy is, huh?"  Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The future death eater, snot-nosed git, and not to mention our bloody enemy!  Why are you with him?  WHY?!?"  Ron began pacing the room, clenching his hands and running it through his hair in frustration.

"Ginny, what are you thinking?"  Harry chimed in.  Hermione could tell that he was becoming angry too.  Hermione knew that Ginny was a like a sister to Harry, and he cared for her deeply.

Ginny looked up to Harry and said, "You don't understand.  He's really different with me."

"Different?  How is he different?  This is the guy who taunts Harry about his parents, rags on us about being poor, calls Hermione a mudblood, and he also said something about Tyler and Claire here the other day!  How is he different?"  Ron asked.  He stopped in front of Ginny and stared her down.

Hermione could see the tears welling up in Ginny's eyes.  Ginny looked at her brother, then at the floor.  "I know," Ginny said through her tears.  "I know he's like that, but when he's with me, he's a completely different person.  No one sees, but he doesn't know how to be nice with you, it's his nature, it's all he has ever known, but I'm helping him and trying to…"  Ginny couldn't say anymore.  She buried her head in her hands and began crying.

Hermione felt bad for the young girl.  She got up from the couch and kneeled in front of her.  She wrapped Ginny in a hug and said, "Ginny, it's ok.  It's just hard for us, you have to understand that.  But don't worry ok, maybe it's best that we all get some sleep.  We'll feel better in the morning."

Harry stood up and walked to Ron.  "Try not to think about it tonight.  We're all tired and edgy, we have a long road ahead of us, and it looks as if these two are going to be joining us, so we need to push everything aside for now.  We'll deal with it when we're all ready."

Ron nodded and walked of to his bedroom without another word.  Hermione looked up to Harry and they shared a knowing look.  Harry crouched down to Ginny and rubbed her back.  "Listen Ginny, you just have to be patient with all of us, especially Ron.  You know how we feel about Malfoy, and we haven't seen any change in him.  But, let's just go to sleep now.  We need to rest," Harry told her.

Ginny got up from the couch, drying her tears, and they all walked out of the tent.  Ginny didn't say anything; she just made her way over to the girl's tent.  

"So, what do we do with him?"  Hermione asked.  Draco was still sitting against the tree.

"Let's just leave him there," Harry said and Draco snapped to attention.

"No, seriously, you can't let me stay out here!  It's dark and there are," Draco began.  He swallowed hard as he looked around.  "There are creatures out there, they could eat me."

Harry smiled at the thought.  "Well, we could only hope," he said and Tyler laughed with him.  

Hermione looked up to Harry and shook her head.  "Harry, we can't leave him out here.  That's something he would do, and we are not like him."

Harry looked over at her and nodded.  "Yeah, you're right.  Well then, what do we do with him?"

"Let's put him in the compartment that they were in earlier," Claire suggested.

"Alright," Harry said.  They released Draco out of the rope and Harry and Tyler grabbed both of his arms.

"No, you can't put me in there!  I'm claustrophobic!  Please, don't!"  Draco shouted as he struggled against them.

"Sorry, but it's the only option we have," Harry told him and they heaved him inside, slamming the door shut.  "Now," Harry said turning around toward Hermione and Claire.  "He can't get out unless someone says the password."

They all headed back to their tents.  Claire and Tyler stopped and said a quick goodnight, and they both departed to their rooms.

Harry and Hermione walked into the girl's tent, and Hermione was surprised Harry followed.

"Harry, is there something you need?"  Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, but I just wanted to see what it looks like in here.  Almost the same as ours," Harry answered, looking around.

Hermione walked toward her bedroom while Harry surveyed the kitchen.  She opened the door and found Ginny sprawled out on her bed.  "Great," Hermione muttered, and Harry walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"  he asked.

"Well, it looks like Ginny picked out my bed and took it over.  I guess I'll just have to sleep on the couch," Hermione said.

"Nonsense," Harry told her and Hermione turned toward him.  

"Huh?"  she asked and Harry smiled.

"Just get your things and you can sleep in my bed.  We enlarged ours so we could have more room to sleep," Harry told her and Hermione felt a bit embarrassed.

"I don't know," Hermione told him and Harry smiled.

"I don't bite.  I will stay on my side and you will stay on yours.  What's the big deal?"  He said to her and she smiled.

Hermione thought about the proposition.  She would love to sleep in Harry's bed, but she felt so insecure.  The thought of being that close to him, sharing a bed with him, was enough to make her head spin.  _Lighten up Hermione, just do it.  It's only Harry.  Yeah, that's the problem, it's Harry!_

"Alright, let me get my things," Hermione answered and she went into her room.  She grabbed a change of clothes for in the morning and followed Harry out.

They walked over to the other tent and slipped inside.  Harry sealed it up and they walked to his room.

It was neat, no clothes were on the floor, but it was only the first night.  The bed was definitely larger, at least two times bigger than her bed. "Which side do you sleep on?"  Hermione asked him. 

"Usually the right," Harry answered and Hermione smiled.

"Good, because I usually sleep on the left."

She walked over to her side of the bed and laid her clothes on the chair in the corner.  She took off her robe, laying it on the chair, and crawled under the covers.  Harry took off his robe and laid it on the dresser.  He cut out the light and slipped inside the bed.

Hermione lay on her side, facing the wall.  She felt extremely uncomfortable with Harry being next to her in a bed.  _This is what you always wanted, right?  No, I thought when we shared a bed it wouldn't be as friends, but as boyfriend and girlfriend._

"Night, Hermione," Harry whispered and Hermione smiled.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione replied.  She felt at peace in that moment and closed her eyes.  She let her rest take her and absorbed herself in her dream world.

**Sorry it wasn't much, and it was rather short for me.  Hope you liked it anyway.  Tell me what you think by REVIEWING!!!**


End file.
